Baile Lento
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: Cuando la columnista Serena Tsukino se encontró bailando en los brazos de su guardaespaldas, Darien Chiba, pensó que la suya era una relación imposible: él, un capitán de los rangers; ella, una cele bridad que escribía en un periódico. En circunstancias normales, sus caminos nunca se habrían cruzado. Pero cuando Serena se vio amenazada de muerte, fue Darien quien la protegió con su
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

Cuando la columnista Serena Tsukino se encontró bailando en los brazos de su guardaespaldas, Darien Chiba, pensó que la suya era una relación imposible: él, un capitán de los rangers; ella, una cele bridad que escribía en un periódico. En circunstancias normales, sus caminos nunca se habrían cruzado. Pero cuando Serena se vio amenazada de muerte, fue Darien quien la protegió con su cuerpo y quien ahora le provocaba peligrosos sentimientos. Su lado profe sional la prevenía contra una aventura que no podía llegar a ningu na parte. Pero su lado femenino no quería escuchar.

**De repente se ve****í****an atrapados en una danza prohibida...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Rubia, osada y obstinada.

Con un suspiro, el ranger texano Darien Chiba miró la hora en el reloj y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo acristalado donde la insensata mu jer se exponía a la vista de todos, desafiando el peligro. .. . .

No estaba previsto que él se reuniera con Serena Tsukino hasta media hora más tarde, en su oficina del duodécimo piso del edificio del pe riódico Houston News.

Había tenido serias reservas antes de aceptar aquella misión. Convertirse en guardaespaldas no era algo a lo que estuviera habituado. Pero sí sabía a ciencia cierta que una víctima de acoso debía cumplir las órdenes recibidas. Su propia vida dependía de ello.

Darien se había pasado todo el día inspeccio nando cada centímetro del edificio y de la zona circundante. Sabía cómo funcionaban los ascen sores, cómo se conectaban los pasillos y por dónde discurrían los circuitos de aire acondicio nado. Nadie podría haber hecho mejor el tra bajo de controlar la seguridad de las instalacio nes.

También había estado bastante tiempo estu diando el dossier sobre la señorita Tsukino que el capitán le había entregado, y lo más curioso era que se había sentido fascinado por determi nados detalles de la vida de esa mujer.

Darien ya había llegado a la conclusión de que merecía la pena posponer el viaje particular que tenía previsto y para el que había pedido un permiso especial a los rangers de Texas. La pro tección de una preciosa columnista le parecía mucho mejor plan que disponerse a descubrir penosas historias sobre su pasado.

Pero... ¿qué era lo que había decidido hacer la mujer de rostro conocido por todos en vez de quedarse en la seguridad de su despacho hasta que él llegara? Nada menos que salir del ascensor y exponerse a la vista pública y a plena luz del día en el vestíbulo acristalado del edificio.

No había tenido dificultades para recono cerla desde la acera de enfrente. Por supuesto, había estudiado sus fotos, pero la imagen de su rostro aparecía diariamente al frente de la co lumna que escribía sobre consejos sentimenta les. Además, era imposible confundir esa exube rante melena rubia.

Incluso irritado como estaba por su des cuido, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios mientras cruzaba la calle. Las foto grafías no le hacían justicia. Tenía un cuerpo compacto, pero redondeado en los lugares precisos. Aun vestida como estaba, Darien imaginó que se sostenía sobre dos piernas muy lar gas. Y él sentía debilidad por las piernas de las mujeres.

Cambió de humor automáticamente en cuanto la vio detenerse junto a otra mujer e ini ciar una desenvuelta conversación. Había reci bido instrucciones de quedarse en su despacho hasta que él llegara para escoltarla hasta su casa. Estaba en peligro y había sido amenazada de muerte. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Oyó los disparos justo en el mismo momento en que la pared acristalada saltaba en mil añi cos. Alguien gritó. Pero Darien no perdió el tiempo preguntándose de dónde habían proce dido los tiros.

Saltó por encima de los vidrios rotos, hizo caso omiso del ambiente de histeria y se acercó al lugar donde las dos mujeres yacían sobre el suelo. Ambas boca abajo sobre el suelo de már mol y llenas de sangre por todas partes.

Comprobó en cuestión de segundos que am bas seguían vivas y que Serena no había perdido el conocimiento. La arrastró sin que ella opu siera resistencia hasta colocarla fuera de la línea de tiro. No tenía tiempo para comprobar la gra vedad de sus heridas; lo fundamental era preve nir un nuevo ataque.

La segunda tanda de disparos alcanzó a varias personas que huían hacia la calle.

-¡Llamen a la policía! -gritó Darien.

Pero Darien sabía que una vez desaparecida Serena, el tiroteo cesaría, puesto que era ella el objetivo de los criminales.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que él hu biera inspeccionado el edificio con antelación. Darien tomó a Serena en brazos, empujó la puerta de servicio y salió al aparcamiento trasero. Luego la depositó con premura en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a ella para tomarle el pulso y examinar las heridas. Ella abrió los ojos de re pente y mostró una mirada en estado de _shock, _pero no dolorida.

Aliviado, Darien inspeccionó los alrededores y decidió que todo estaba tranquilo, aunque sabía que en la brillante tarde de sol, Serena no pasa ría desapercibida. Tendrían que correr hasta su camioneta, así que la levantó y la tomó de la cin tura para emprender la huida.

-Mi... Mi hermana, ayúdela, por favor.

-¡Silencio! -susurró él-. Ya habrá personal sa nitario atendiendo a los heridos. Tenemos que irnos. Estás en peligro.

Emprendieron la carrera sorteando medio agachados los coches.

-¡Espera! -gritó Serena-. No puedo...

Él no la hizo caso, pero se alegró de que su voz sonara firme. No parecía tener heridas de gravedad. En realidad era posible que no hu biera recibido ni un solo balazo. Más tarde lo comprobaría, en aquel momento no había tiempo. Hasta entonces se habían movido furti vamente, pero Darien se decidió de pronto por la velocidad, había que llegar a la camioneta lo antes posible. Al cabo de unos metros, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y accionó el botón electrónico de apertura de las puertas, reconociendo de in mediato los pitidos de su camioneta y dándose cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo.

Darien la echó sobre el asiento del pasajero y cerró de un portazo antes de correr hacia su puesto al frente del volante. Consiguió poner el coche en marcha y salir a toda velocidad mien tras oía una ráfaga de balazos que cruzaba el trozo de asfalto que acababan de abandonar.

-Estate agachada -le advirtió él.

-Tengo que volver -dijo ella levantando la ca beza-. Mi hermana... y todos los demás... Nece sitan ayuda. Tengo que ayudarlos.

-La policía se ocupará de todo. Mantente agachada.

Serena se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el salpicadero mientras se dejaba caer al suelo al tiempo que la camioneta giraba violentamente a la salida del aparcamiento.

Después de tomar una amplia bocanada de aire, ella se dignó a echar una mirada al vaquero que acababa de hacerse con las riendas de su vida. Lo primero que vio fueron unas in maculadas botas de cuero y un sombrero texano de color blanco. Se preguntó durante un ins tante si estaría siendo objeto de un secuestro, pero antes de que ese pensamiento llegara a ca lar en su cerebro, la camioneta giró ciento ochenta grados sobre dos ruedas. .

Unos segundos más tarde, él sonrió y retomó una conducción más segura. Fue en ese mo mento cuando ella se dio cuenta de la placa que llevaba ese hombre sobre la solapa izquierda. Su madre le había dicho que el capitán Andrew Furuhata iba a enviar a una persona de su confianza esa tarde para que la protegiera. ¿Cómo se lla maba? Ah, sí. Sargento Darien Chiba, de los rangers de Texas.

—Nos sigue una furgoneta negra —dijo él con los ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Nos siguen? ¿Por qué?

Él le lanzó una breve mirada oscura.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero acaban de tirotearte hace unos minutos.

Serena se acordó del estrépito que había cau sado la pared de cristal del vestíbulo al rom perse mientras ella bromeaba con su hermana. Ambas habían caído al suelo de inmediato por la onda expansiva. Pero Mina... ¿estaría herida su hermana?

—Por favor —gritó por encima del ruido del motor-. Tenemos que volver para asegurarnos de que todo el mundo está bien.

-La policía y las ambulancias ya estarán allí -musitó él-. Ellos son los profesionales, noso tros no haríamos sino estorbar -añadió ha ciendo girar la camioneta en un cambio de sen tido.

Serena se vio por primera vez la ropa ensan grentada.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó el sargento.

-No lo sé..., creo que no -pero se sentía tan entumecida por la postura que no hubiera po dido jurarlo.

-La furgoneta negra tiene las ventanas latera les oscurecidas, pero puedo ver al menos a tres hombres por el parabrisas delantero. Voy a li brarme de ellos. Después de la siguiente man zana, giraremos violentamente para entrar en la autopista. ¿Estás preparada, Serena?

Ella asintió sabiendo que no tenía más reme dio que estarlo.

-Tú eres Darien Chiba, ¿no?

Él asintió, pero no se molestó en hablar. Las ruedas de la camioneta chirriaron su protesta al girar bruscamente a la derecha antes de acele rar por lo que parecía una cuesta, seguramente la rampa de acceso a la autopista que él había anunciado, aunque Serena no sabía de cuál se trataba. El edificio del periódico estaba cerca de al menos seis carreteras interestatales diferen tes, pero como no podía mirar por la ventana, tampoco podía orientarse.

Darien estiró el brazo de repente y la tironeó de la blusa.

-Ya puede levantarse, señorita Tsukino.

Serena gruñó, pero hizo exactamente lo que él le había indicado. Se sentó, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se agarró a la puerta. Iban a toda velocidad y el paisaje exterior era bo rroso. Ella miró a Darien mientras éste seguía su temeraria carrera cruzándose de un carril a otro constantemente. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y firme y sus ojos estaban clavados en la carretera. Sin duda, era un hombre guapo con el que le hubiera gustado flirtear en otros tiem pos. Su aspecto era fuerte y ligeramente peli groso. Justo lo que se esperaba de un defensor de la ley. Lo vio echar una nueva mirada al re trovisor y acelerar de improviso. La furgoneta negra seguía detrás de ellos y sólo les separaban tres o cuatro coches.

¿Estaba todo ese asunto relacionado con las cartas de amenaza que había recibido?, se pre guntó Serena. Ella no se las había tomado en se rio, había pensado que eran simples bromas de mal gusto, no una realidad. La policía de Houston tampoco les había dado demasiada impor tancia. Pero después del tiroteo y de la persecu ción, ya no quedaba duda de que el asunto iba en serio. Silenciosamente dio las gracias a su madre por haberse puesto en contacto con el capitán Andrew Furuhata. Al menos él sí se había tomado en serio la amenaza, tanto como para buscarle un guardaespaldas que estaba de per miso. La mera idea de llevar guardaespaldas le había parecido una ridiculez al principio. De hecho, había amonestado a su madre por preo cuparse en exceso. Pero pronto tendría que dis culparse ante ella.

-Agárrate -dijo Darien-, vamos a quitárnoslos de encima.

Él pisó el acelerador y se lanzó hacia la iz quierda para tomar la siguiente salida de la autopista. Con un par de hábiles maniobras, cruzó por un puente y entró en la misma autopista que acababan de dejar, pero en sentido contra rio.

Serena estaba segura de que la furgoneta ya no les seguía. Reconoció el paisaje y supo que habían hecho unos kilómetros en dirección a Louisiana. Pero en ese momento iban de re greso hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó.

Haciéndole caso omiso, él se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil. Marcó un número y la miró con los ojos entornados mientras empezaba a hablar. Ella se dio cuenta de que mencionaba su nombre y que comen taba algo sobre la policía de Houston. Adivinó que debía estar hablando con su jefe, el capi tán Furuhata. Serena también deseaba hablar con él.

—De acuerdo. Código veintisiete —dijo él an tes de colgar.

-Espera, quería hablar con él -se quejó Serena.

-Lo siento. El capitán me ha dicho que la po licía de Houston quiere tomarnos declaración, pero van a tener que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora es demasiado arriesgado.

-Pero no le has preguntado cómo estaba mi hermana. Tengo que saber qué le ha pasado... qué les ha pasado a todos —dijo Serena sintién dose un poco fuera de control, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo importante en este momento es ponerte a salvo y mantenerte con vida. El tiroteo en el periódico cesó en cuanto tú desapareciste.

Ella trató de calmarse.

-Pero... ¿adónde vamos?

—Vamos a desaparecer. Buscaremos un sitio tranquilo que sea imposible de encontrar. De momento, pararemos en el motel más sórdido que hallemos para descansar y conocernos un poco mejor.

Darien chasqueó la lengua al ver la expresión de horror que se había dibujado en el rostro de Serena al oír hablar de un motel sórdido. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban llenos de espanto. O bien le horrorizaba la idea de bajar tanto en la escala social de repente, o bien le atemori zaba la idea de que llegaran a conocerse mejor.

Pero él tenía otra imagen en la cabeza: la de ella tumbada sobre la cama, sudorosa, sin aliento y satisfecha después de haber sido amada... por él. Sin embargo, no era el mo mento de dejarse llevar por tales fantasías. Ha bía que concentrarse en salvar la vida de Serena. Al parecer el acosador había contratado a crimi nales profesionales. Y ese tipo de comporta miento no encajaba con la descripción habitual de un perturbado. La mayoría de los locos que rían mantener una última conversación con sus víctimas antes de matarlas.

Darien encontró lo que estaba buscando al lado de un vertedero de basura en la zona de Westheimer. El motel Trail tenía un aparca miento cubierto por una arboleda, que permiti ría que su camioneta resultara invisible.

Paró el motor y miró a Serena. La imagen era terrible, toda su ropa estaba manchada de san gre y tenía el cabello lleno de pequeñas esquir las de cristal. Se preguntó si no debería haberla llevado a un hospital en vez de a un lugar sucio y destartalado.

-No me has contestado aún, Serena. ¿Estás herida?

-No, creo que no me alcanzó ninguna de las balas. Lo que no sé es de dónde ha salido toda esta sangre.

-Quédate aquí sentada mientras pido una ha bitación, y no te muevas. Luego nos ocupare mos de comprobar si tienes heridas.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en este sitio?

-Sólo el tiempo necesario para preparar un plan -dijo él mientras se bajaba de la camio neta—. Y, ahora, estate quieta y espera a que re grese. Evita cualquier movimiento brusco hasta que te hayamos retirado las esquirlas de cristal del pelo, podrían metérsete en un ojo.

¿Esquirlas en los ojos?, se preguntó Serena, súbitamente inundada por un pánico frenético. Tuvo miedo de ponerse a llorar y contuvo los temblores para evitar las esquirlas.

Pero no era el hecho de tener algún corte lo que más le aterrorizaba. No. Era la idea de que alguien quisiera verla muerta. Deseaba hablar con su hermana, Mina siempre había sido capaz de calmarla. Pero ella podría estar en esos mo mentos en algún hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Ese pensamiento inconcebible la debilitó.

Se concentró en la idea de que iba a pasar la noche con ese agente de la ley, un hombre que parecía fuerte y capaz, en un motel venido a me nos. Además, era guapo, se dijo sin poder com prender cómo algo tan irrelevante podía ocu par sus pensamientos.

Tenía que empezar a pensar con claridad. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para burlar la persecución de cualquier agresor, lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el problema.

Los cierres de seguridad de la camioneta sal taron con un chasquido y Darien abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-La esperan en el castillo, señora -dijo.

No pensaba permitirle andar hasta la habita ción mal pintada de color verde pistacho, así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta.

Ella no pudo evitar regocijarse en el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Cierra los ojos -dijo él, después de soltarla.

-¿Para qué?

-Antes de nada debemos quitarte todas las pequeñas esquirlas de cristal que tienes en el pelo.

—Ah —exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos con cui dado.

Darien abrió la caja de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba en la camioneta y con una toallita de algodón empezó a retirar las esquirlas que ella tenía en la cara y el cuello, sin poder evitar maravillarse ante lo cremoso y suave de su piel. Se quedó fascinado durante un instante con las diminutas pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz, pensando que esas imperfecciones sólo conseguían hacerla más atractiva a sus ojos.

Tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, le pasó el algodón por las pestañas, pero la súbita necesidad de besarla le puso nervioso. Apenas recordaba cuál era la última vez que una mujer le había causado tanto efecto. Hacía meses que no se molestaba en concertar una cita amorosa, las mujeres habían dejado de ser una prioridad para él... hasta ese preciso momento. Rechinó los dientes y continuó su trabajo. Cuando empezó a limpiarle el pelo se dio cuenta de que la sangre que lo manchaba se había se cado. En cualquier caso, eso demostraba que, si había sangrado, la hemorragia ya se había dete nido. Se calmó al saber que ella no necesitaba una cura de urgencia, pero al cabo de un ins tante se encontró deseando hundir sus dedos en la espesa melena rubia. No obstante, con tinuó con su trabajo.

-Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido -dijo al fin-. ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte la ropa?

-¿Qué? -se alarmó ella abriendo los ojos de pronto.

Él tuvo que mantener una dura lucha interna para dejar de imaginársela desnuda.

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa para que com probemos si tienes algún corte -dijo él con la mayor serenidad posible.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo sola, gracias -re puso ella con una sonrisa tensa-. Pero me gusta ría hacer una llamada telefónica, si no te im porta.

-Nada de llamadas -prohibió él acercándose al teléfono para arrancar el cable de la pared y guardárselo en un bolsillo.

-¡Eh! -gritó ella con una mirada asesina-. ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿A quién tienes que llamar, Serena? ¿A tu no vio? -preguntó dándose cuenta de que el hecho de que ella tuviera novio no era asunto suyo.

-No, no tengo novio. Estoy demasiado ocu pada como para pensar en esas cosas. Se trata de mi hermana -añadió agarrándole del brazo-. Tengo que enterarme de cómo está -dijo con tono alterado-. Acabo de darme cuenta de que si esta sangre no es mía... debe ser suya. No tenía que haberla dejado sola.

-Tú no la dejaste, fui yo quien te alejó de allí. Los disparos iban dirigidos a ti, no a ella. La única manera de detener el tiroteo era sacarte de allí —aseguró él sacándose de nuevo el telé fono móvil del bolsillo-. Date una ducha y mira a ver si tienes alguna herida que necesite pun tos. Voy a salir afuera para hablar con el capitán otra vez, para que sepa que en estos momentos estás a salvo. Preguntaré por tu hermana.

En ese instante, sin saber muy bien por qué,

Darien sintió la necesidad de borrar del rostro de ella la congoja y la preocupación. Y creyó que obtendría buenos resultados provocándola.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no te que daste en tu despacho para esperarme, tal y como se te había pedido? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que no era conveniente que supieran que estabas en la oficina sabiendo que estabas amenazada de muerte.

La reprimenda pareció causar el efecto espe rado en ella. En vez de miedo, se vio inundada por la furia. Entrecerró los ojos y puso los bra zos en jarras.

— ¿Piensas que debería haberme acobardado y haber esperado a que un hombre aguerrido lle gara para rescatarme? ¿Es eso lo que quieres de cir?

Darien había supuesto que ella tendría genio y había acertado. Era típico de las rubias.

-Escucha, encanto. Desde este preciso mo mento y hasta que se capture al agresor, vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga -los ojos de ella llamearon-. Y ahora sé buena chica y quí tate esa ropa.

Ella apretó los puños y lo miró con desafío, pero Darien hizo una retirada estratégica y la dejó a solas, no sin admirar la fuerza de aquellos ojos.

Él nunca se había propuesto convertirse en guardaespaldas, pero no había podido negarse a la petición del hombre que más respetaba en la vida. En realidad, debería haber emprendido un largo viaje para cumplir el último deseo de su madre, que era la verdadera razón por la que había pedido permiso a sus superiores en los rangers para ausentarse. Y sin embargo, estaba cuidando de una mujer caprichosa y con mal genio. Y


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Hecha una furia, Serena soltó una retahíla de palabras insultantes hacia la puerta que se aca baba de cerrar detrás de Darien. Enfadarse con él parecía ser la única forma de sobrellevar sus conflictivas emociones.

Sin embargo, ella no solía utilizar palabras gruesas. Y ni siquiera sabía dónde había apren dido las que acababa de pronunciar. ¿Qué le es taba pasando? Pues que estaba mucho más asus tada de lo que era capaz de reconocer y casi histérica al pensar en la suerte de su hermana. Pero nada de todo eso explicaba la lujuria que la invadía al ver a Darien con su media sonrisa burlona. Los chispazos de calor interno y la de bilidad en las piernas que su mirada causaba en ella daban vitalidad a un deseo puro y muy anti guo. De hecho, la furia la había excitado. ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar la tontería de una mujer inteligente? Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estre mecía, y esperó que sólo fuera una tardía reac ción a los acontecimientos de la mañana. Serena luchó contra sus emociones para recuperar el control por el que era famosa. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerse cargo de las situaciones y ésa no iba a ser una excepción. El peligro había pasado y era necesario ponerse a pensar en vez de sentir.

Pero sólo podía concentrarse en la excitación que habían mostrado los ojos de color azul de Darien antes de volverse hacia la puerta. «Dios santo, ayúdame», se dijo. El estrés la debía estar volviendo completamente loca.

Serena no solía poner reparos a una sesión de sexo sano. De hecho había tenido un par de no vios expertos en ello durante su juventud, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello. Y, aparte de todo, no era la clásica mujer que se mete en la cama con desconocidos, por mucho que ése en concreto le hubiera salvado la vida.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de reflexionar sobre su situación, pero sólo consiguió volver a ex perimentar otro estremecimiento. Al abrirlos, se propuso estudiar la habitación para que su mente cambiara de tema. «Por Dios, qué sitio tan horrible para esconderse». Una silla barata, un vetusto equipo de televisión y una barra con perchas al lado de la cama, eso era todo. El lu gar olía a tabaco rancio y la atmósfera era depri mente.

Serena estudió el cuarto de baño y encontró dos vasos de plástico metidos en una bolsa, un cenicero verde y la pastilla de jabón más pe queña que había visto en toda su vida. Había dos toallas amarillas y la cortina de la ducha col gaba medio descompuesta de una barra oxi dada. El colmo del lujo, se dijo.

A pesar de que odiaba la idea de desnudarse en ese sitio, tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir con el cuerpo lleno de esquirlas de cristal. Con un sus piro de desaliento, Serena tomó una toalla y se la enrolló en la cabeza, antes de proceder a desves tirse con todo cuidado para meterse en la ducha.

Darien mecía dos latas de refresco en una mano mientras con la otra buscaba la llave de la habitación del motel. La insertó en la cerradura y la giró suponiendo que iba a encontrarse con que el acceso le quedaba impedido por la ca dena de seguridad o por algún mueble pesado. Pero no ocurrió, así que la abrió y entró en la habitación.

Le había concedido a Serena media hora larga y tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera te nido la oportunidad de calmarse y darse una ducha. De hecho, la idea de darse él mismo una ducha fría le había parecido tentadora antes de abandonar la habitación.

La puerta del baño estaba entornada y se po día oír cómo corría el agua.

— ¡Serena! Soy yo —le gritó para que no se asus tara.

-Espera, ahora salgo.

Unos segundos más tarde se cortó el chorro de agua y ella apareció bajo el dintel del cuarto de baño, con el pelo mojado y tapándose ape nas las partes fundamentales de su cuerpo des nudo con la minúscula toalla.

Él se permitió dedicarle una generosa mi rada, deteniéndose en la longitud de sus piernas, y estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua. Se veía completamente dispuesto a acariciar toda aquella piel.

-Hura... lo siento -musitó-. Creí que habrías terminado de ducharte ya. Puedo irme a dar un paseo y volver más tarde.

-No serviría de nada. Mi ropa estaba tan llena de esquirlas de cristal que decidí aclararla en la ducha. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no estará seca hasta mañana. ¿Qué voy a ha cer?

A él se le ocurrieron por lo menos media do cena de cosas que podrían hacerse, y todas ellas estaban relacionadas con él y con la cama.

-¿Has probado a envolverte en la colcha de la cama?

-Pesa demasiado. No podría andar con ella a cuestas.

-Tengo un chubasquero en la camioneta. No es una prenda de última moda, pero servirá para cubrirte -dijo él perdiéndose en la profun didad de sus ojos azules.

-Sí, con un chubasquero servirá. Gracias. ¿Qué has averiguado sobre mi hermana?

-El capitán Furuhata me ha dicho que está en el hospital y que los médicos creen que va a re cuperarse del todo, aunque aún no se conoce el pronóstico definitivo de sus heridas. Nos lla mará más tarde.

-De acuerdo -se conformó Serena conteniendo un sollozo-. ¿De veras que va a ponerse bien? Gracias a Dios.

Ella parecía triste y desamparada, sintió vién dola allí desnuda y apenas cubierta por una toa lla. Darien sintió algo por ella que iba más allá del puro deseo, pero no sabía lo que era.

Antes de volverse para ir a la camioneta, le ofreció un refresco.

-¿Tienes sed? -preguntó agitando levemente la lata.

-Sí, muchas gracias -repuso ella débilmente.

Durante un instante, él se planteó la posibili dad de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero eso no resultaría demasiado profesional.

Darien dejó las dos latas sobre la cama y re gresó con el chubasquero antes de que ella pu diera moverse del sitio.

-Toma el chubasquero.

Ella lo tomó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para meterse en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta. Un minuto más tarde, volvió a presen tarse vestida con el impermeable completa mente abrochado, que le llegaba hasta los tobi llos.

-Gracias de nuevo. Así estoy mejor -dijo ella doblándose las mangas-. Y gracias por el re fresco -añadió bebiendo un largo sorbo-. No me había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

-Ha sido un placer. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay una cafetería a quinientos metros y podríamos ir a comer algo -dijo él pensando que su papel de guardaespaldas también incluía lograr el bie nestar de su protegida.

-No puedo pensar en comida -gimió Serena llevándose las manos al rostro antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama-. Sólo puedo pensar en Mina. En lo que le he hecho a mi hermana.

Darien no podía soportar verla derrumbarse, así que se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Tú no le has hecho nada a nadie -dijo con tono apaciguador-. No eres tú la que ha dispa rado en un vestíbulo lleno de gente. ¿Lo entien des?

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Sí, claro. Pero debería haber prestado ma yor atención a las amenazas. Y debería haberte esperado en mi despacho. Yo soy la que tengo la culpa de que estuviera a mi lado en ese vestí bulo.

-Tranquila. La vida está llena de imprevistos. Y culparte a ti misma no soluciona nada. Si si gues así solo conseguirás sufrir más de la cuenta —dijo él con sentimiento.

— ¿Puedo ver a Mina? ¿Podemos ir al hospital?

-Lo siento. El capitán me pidió que no nos moviéramos por esta noche. Incluso si supiéra mos dónde está tu hermana, sería demasiado arriesgado. Un hospital es un lugar público y predecible.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien podrá estar espe rándome en el hospital para matarme?

-Es una posibilidad.

-¿Quién puede estar pensando en hacer una cosa así? ¿Por qué desea hacerme tanto daño?

-Un par de preguntas interesantes. ¿Pode mos hablar de ello mientras comemos algo?

-De acuerdo. Creo que podría con una ensa lada.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró desde el húmedo cabello hasta los pies desnudos.

-Iremos andando, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que nadie reconozca la camioneta. Será mejor que se ponga los zapatos, señorita Tsukino -dijo antes de obsequiarla con una am plia sonrisa-. Pero no espere encontrar ensala das en este tugurio, tendrá que conformarse con una simple hamburguesa.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estaba sentada a la mesa del restaurante, bien arropada por el im permeable. Trataba de decidirse entre un taco de ensalada o un plato de enchiladas. Ya se ha bía tomado un vaso de té dulce y estaba a punto de dar cuenta de un plato de patatas fritas.

-Pensaba que sólo te apetecía la ensalada -mur muró Darien desde el lado opuesto de la mesa-. Hemos andado más de la cuenta para encontrar este sitio y ahora pareces tener más hambre.

-Pediré las enchiladas -repuso ella. Desde que el capitán Furuhata había llamado para con firmar que Mina se encontraba relativamente bien, el apetito de Serena se había multiplicado.

Darien se había quitado el sombrero y ella había podido comprobar que su cabello era de color negro, castaño y una guedeja cayendo sobre su frente.

-Creo que tenemos un gran problema.

-¿Un problema peor que estar aquí sentada con un impermeable que me llega hasta los tobillos?

-Las cosas podrían empeorar.

-¿De veras?

-Me temo que no vas a poder volver a casa durante una temporada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella irritada mientras se tragaba el último bocado.

-No podrías disponer de una protección ade cuada si vuelves a tu rutina habitual. En cuanto declares delante de la policía, tú y yo tendremos que desaparecer. Es buen momento para pensar en unas mini vacaciones, en un lugar donde na die reconozca tu rostro.

—Tengo que trabajar. Mi hermana está en el hospital y alguien tiene que escribir esas colum nas. He firmado un contrato para aconsejar a gente que necesita desesperadamente mi ayuda.

-¿Tu hermana escribe las columnas?

-Yo doy el consejo y ella se ocupa de que apa rezca en la columna según mis gustos.

-Había oído decir que los columnistas tenían siempre preparadas columnas de repuesto para prevenir este tipo de casos. ¿Qué pasaría si te pusieras enferma o cualquier otra cosa?

-Sí, tengo varios temas preparados. Pero in cluso así, tengo que ocuparme de que se escri ban como debe ser.

-¿No podrías darle instrucciones a alguien y hacer las correcciones por Internet?

-Supongo que sí -admitió ella con un sus piro.

-Genial. Un problema resuelto. Podemos conseguir que el capitán nos mande un ordena dor portátil. Ahora nuestra misión consiste en encontrar un lugar donde ocultarnos.

—Si son sólo vacaciones... ¿por qué no nos va mos a un hotel turístico de cinco estrellas? Sé de un sitio en Hawái al que me apetece mucho ir.

-Por un lado, porque no creo que el capitán Furuhata pueda permitírselo -repuso él después de contener un chasquido de la lengua-. Y, por otro, necesitamos un sitio donde nadie pueda reconocerte, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y por qué tendría que pagarlo el capitán Furuhata? Yo tengo dinero, me basta con una tarjeta de crédito.

Darien trató de mantener la calma.

-Eso tendría sentido si conservaras alguna de tus tarjetas de crédito. Y...

-¡Mi bolso! Se me había olvidado que lo debí dejar caer en el vestíbulo -dijo ella sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la po licía lo habrá encontrado. Y, de todas maneras, no puedes usar tarjetas de crédito. Se les puede seguir la pista muy fácilmente. Desde este pre ciso momento tendremos que pagar siempre en efectivo.

Ella lo miró y él se sintió satisfecho por haber tomado la precaución de llevarse algo de dinero suelto por la mañana.

-Uno de miscompañeros en los rangers -pro siguió Darien-, tiene una cabaña en las montañas. Está en venta, pero no creo que le importe que la ocupemos durante unos días. ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal.

-Le llamaré y se lo diré. Mientras... debería mos volver a la habitación del motel y tratar de dormir un poco.

-¿Juntos en esa habitación? -se escandalizó ella con ojos llameantes de furia-. Ni loca.

-Te diré lo que podemos hacer si no te gusta ese plan, cariño. Puesto que no tienes dinero, te ofrezco la camioneta para que duermas en ella. El asiento del pasajero se reclina. No creo que sea demasiado incómodo, aunque puede hacer frío por la noche. Espero que no te congeles.

Para Darien fue una sorpresa excitante ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al verse atra pada en un camino sin salida.

-De acuerdo -farfulló ella-. Podemos pasar la noche juntos en esa pequeña choza, si insis tes. Pero empieza a rezar ya para que la bañera sea cómoda porque ahí es donde vas a dormir. No existe ni la menor posibilidad de que com partamos la misma cama.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

-Entonces -dijo Serena una vez en la habita ción-, ¿cuál es tu plan para la noche? ¿Dónde piensas dormir?

Darien se dejó caer sobre la cama de matrimo nio y se estiró cuan largo era.

-La cama no está nada mal. Pruébala tú misma.

La mirada de ira contenida que ella le dirigió fue preciosa. A Darien le encantaba ponerla a prueba, ¿por qué sería? Pero como ella conti nuaba de pie sin decir palabra, él decidió cam biar de táctica.

-Venga, es pronto aún, siéntate y háblame de tu trabajo. Quizá, si pensamos los dos a la vez, podamos dar con la clave de por qué quieren matarte -dijo colocando la almohada contra la pared para que ella pudiera acomodarse.

Cuando ella se puso a comprobar que el im permeable seguía abrochado de los pies a la ca beza, él evitó chasquear la lengua y echarse a reír. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente inseguro con ella como para encima preocuparse del es tado de esa mujer.

Serena se tumbó tan lejos de él como pudo.

-Puede que tengas razón. Me siento dema siado tensa como para dormir, -él se permitió una media sonrisa mientras ella se quitaba los za patos-. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Bueno -dijo él mientras se desataba las bo tas-, creo que debemos empezar por charlar sin un criterio preestablecido. Ya sabes, cuéntame en qué consiste tu rutina diaria, qué tipo de car tas recibes, ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es muy aburrido. ¿Estás seguro de que saber ese tipo de cosas puede ser de ayuda?

-Nunca se sabe. Además, ¿qué otra cosa po dríamos hacer?

En el momento en el que lo dijo, su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas, pero Serena parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-Empiezo el día a las seis y media de la ma ñana. Mina y yo corremos todas las mañanas, es la única forma de mantener el corazón sano.

-¿Tu hermana vive contigo?

Ella pareció sorprendida durante un ins tante.

-Ah, ya. No sabes nada de mi familia.

-El capitán Furuhata sólo me dijo que eres una mujer soltera y que tu madre era una amiga muy querida de él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Supuse que vivirías sola o con tu madre.

Serena sonrió y se cruzó las manos sobre el es tómago.

—A medias. Vivo sola, pero también vivo con mi familia. Hace unos años compré una casa grande en un buen barrio de Houston que tenía un pabellón de invitados a pocos metros de la principal. La compré con la idea de ceder el pabellón a mi hermana y a su marido. Pero cuando llegó el momento de mudarnos, me di cuenta de que ellos estarían mucho más cómo dos en la casa grande y cambiamos de planes.

-Así que tú te instalaste en el pabellón de in vitados.

-Sí, pero no representó para mí ningún sacri ficio. El pabellón es muy acogedor y su tamaño, perfecto para mis necesidades. Además, Jedite, mi cuñado, adora celebrar reuniones y fiestas. Y, al gún día, ellos dos tendrán un montón de críos. Una no es nadie si no tiene a la familia cerca.

-Pero tú eres la propietaria de las dos casas, ¿no?

-Efectivamente. De hecho, el año pasado compré la casa de una vecina, ya muy mayor, que falleció. Fue una buena decisión. Mi padre acababa de tener una embolia e insistí en que mi madre y él se instalaran allí. Supongo que se podría decir que formamos una familia unida.

Para Darien la simple idea de estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo resultaba espantosa, peor aún si se trataba de la propia familia.

-Suena muy acogedor -dijo repitiendo las pa labras de ella-. Así que tu padre aún vive... ¿tra baja?

-Está completamente incapacitado, vive en una silla de ruedas.

-Y tu cuñado... ¿qué hace para ganarse la vida?

-Bueno, Jedite dirige ahora el bar de mi padre. No se gana demasiado en ese negocio, sobre todo porque no está abierto todo el día. Mi ma dre lleva la contabilidad.

Darien se hizo una imagen mental de la situa ción. Al parecer, Serena era la única que apor taba unos ingresos razonables en esa familia. Se preguntó si sería consciente de las tensiones que se podrían provocar en el seno de una fami lia cuando una sola persona llevaba las riendas de los gastos.

-Deja que me aclare. Entonces, toda tu fami lia vive en tus casas a cambio de nada.

-No podría permitir que ninguno de ellos me pagara un alquiler.

-Ya, pero tú eres la única persona de la fami lia que gana un buen sueldo, ¿no?

-Mi hermana también trabaja mucho en el periódico.

-No lo dudo, pero tú eres su jefa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces, si tú no existieras... ¿qué pasaría con el resto de la familia?

-Me he ocupado de ellos en mi testamento, por supuesto. Y creo que Mina podría hacer la columna durante un tiempo si yo estuviera en ferma.

-Me da la impresión de que a todos les inte resa enormemente que sigas viva.

-Eso no es justo -dijo ella poniéndose en pie para empezar a pasear por la habitación-. Son mi familia. Todas las familias tienen problemas, pero eso no significa que no se quieran. Supongo que no pones en duda que la familia es lo más importante del mundo, a pesar de los in convenientes. Estoy segura de que tú tienes tus propios problemas con la tuya. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

El silencio de él fue muy expresivo y Serena dedujo que algo le molestaba profundamente.

-No tengo familia -dijo él al cabo de un ins tante.

-¿No tienes a nadie? ¿Ni a una mujer... o ex mujer... o hijos?

-Nunca he estado casado.

-Pero debes de tener padres. ¿O eres huér fano? -preguntó ella volviendo a sentarse de nuevo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No, mi madre murió en diciembre.

-¿Hace sólo tres meses? Lo siento, Darien. ¿Es tabais muy unidos?

-En realidad, no. No iba a visitarla con fre cuencia. La última vez pudo ser hace unos seis años o así.

—Bueno, puede que no sea cosa mía, pero... ¿os distanciasteis por algún motivo en particu lar? Muchas de mis columnas hablan de la culpa que sienten las personas al perder a un ser que rido. Lo peor es cuando se dan cuenta de que han perdido la última oportunidad de arreglar sus desavenencias.

Darien se puso en pie y se quitó la chaqueta. Serena pudo ver por primera vez la pistola que colgaba de su cinto.

-Tienes razón -dijo mientras se desanudaba la corbata-, no es asunto tuyo.

Ese comentario la puso en su sitio. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que intimar tan rá pido con una agente de la ley no era una idea muy acertada.

-Tengo un botiquín de emergencia en la ca mioneta -prosiguió él-. ¿Quieres que te traiga un cepillo de dientes o alguna otra cosa? Puedes dormir con una de mis camisetas, si quieres -añadió dejando la placa y la pistola encima de la televisión.

-No pienso dormir contigo, de ninguna de las maneras.

-Haz lo que quieras -repuso él soltándose el cinturón-. ¿Te importa si enciendo la televisión un rato? Duermo mejor con un poco de ruido.

-¿De verdad puedes pensar en dormir en esta situación?

-Estoy cansado. Y también sería muy inteli gente por tu parte si consiguieras descansar du rante unas horas. Mañana tenemos muchas co sas que hacer.

Ella se cruzó de brazos para decirle lo que opinaba, pero se vio atraída por las imágenes en la televisión del edifico del periódico tiroteado. Escuchó la información y cuando se volvió, él ya estaba completamente dormido. Rezó para que no roncara.

Serena se levantó y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez lista para dormir, apagó la te levisión, se acurrucó en un extremo de la cama y rezó de nuevo para que el gigante que dormía a su lado no se diera la vuelta sobre ella. Intentó pensar con claridad en su situación, para exami nar las opciones, pero cuanto más pensaba más pesados se mostraban sus párpados pese a que no tenía intención de dormir.

Darien se despertó y notó que no podía mover uno de los hombros. Trató de sacudirse, pero se encontró atrapado entre un mar de brazos y piernas de suaves curvas femeninas. La cabeza de Serena descansaba sobre su hombro. Su ros tro era angelical.

Aspiró el aroma de la mujer vestida con el im permeable. Sintió que su respiración pausada era pacífica y le resultaba íntima y familiar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ésa.

Jamás había pasado una noche entera en la cama con una mujer. La rutina matinal no se acoplaba a su liberado estilo de vida. ¿Por qué mezclar el sexo con la dificultad de despedirse caballerosamente?

Pero había algo en Serena que le había impac tado. ¿Cómo había conseguido esa mujer de fiero temperamento hacerle sentir como si estuviera en casa envuelto en un ambiente de ternura?

Antes de pensárselo, Darien le recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja. Era seda pura de color rubio. La sangre le bulló en el cuerpo y tuvo que recordarse que sólo era su protegida. Pero comprendió que era una mujer orientada al amor familiar, dedicada a dar consejos consola dores a sus lectores.

Darien consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba a amanecer. Era buena hora para consultar sus planes con el capitán y olvidar de paso a esa erótica belleza. Se desprendió de ella con cui dado y se puso en pie mientras observaba cómo ella se cambiaba de postura para ponerse có moda. Luego se fue a por su neceser y se metió en la ducha.

En el sueño, Serena estaba sola bajo una gélida lluvia mientras la niebla estorbaba su visión. Ha bía un hombre en algún lugar, un hombre al que no podía ver, pero que la quería matar. En su bús queda de un lugar para esconderse, tuvo la im presión de que el asesino era alguien conocido.

-No trates de ocultarte, Serena -dijo la voz del hombre.

¿Quién podría ser? La voz le resultaba terri blemente familiar. Quizá era algún compañero de trabajo. Pero... ¿por qué querría hacerla daño? De pronto, vio la cara del hombre: era Darien. Ella gritó y salió corriendo mientras él la llamaba. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Serena se despertó asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde...?

Darien le zarandeaba el hombro.

-Es hora de levantarse. Acabo de hablar con el capitán Furuhata.

Finalmente se encontró lo suficientemente despierta como para reconocer a Darien. En cuanto vio sus ojos, olvidó los ecos de la pesadi lla. Darien podía ser exigente y molesto, pero desde luego no suponía una amenaza. A no ser que se tuviera en cuenta la amenaza que repre sentaba para su corazón. Quizá era eso lo que significaba el sueño.

Ella estaba segura de que su agresor no era el ranger texano, pero le hubiera gustado hablar con Mina para que la ayudara a distinguir la voz del extraño que la había hablado en sueños.

-Uf, he tenido un mal sueño -dijo, despere zándose.

-Siento haberte despertado, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿De veras? -dijo ella tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que él le había entregado. Inmedia tamente se sintió mejor, más humana—. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A una estación de policía cercana. Tenemos que rellenar el correspondiente informe sobre lo sucedido ayer.

Serena se puso en pie y se estiró, arqueando la espalda como un gato perezoso. Darien pensó que mejor hubiera sido no haber tenido que presenciar tal escena.

-Ponte tu ropa -gruñó él-. Acabo de verla y está seca.

Ella obedeció la orden sin hacer comentario alguno y, al cabo de unos minutos reapareció por la puerta del baño vestida como el día ante rior.

-Ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi sueño. Aparecías en él y todo era muy extraño.

-No hay tiempo para eso ahora -dijo él po niéndose el abrigo-. Quizá más tarde.

-De acuerdo, jefe -murmuró ella-. Parece que estás muy seguro de ti mismo, pero... ¿sabes qué?

Él agarró su abrigo y la agarró del hombro. Decidido a no dejarla pronunciar ni una pala bra más, la condujo hasta la camioneta.

Darien navegó por las calles y tomó una salida de la autopista para ir a la comisaría local. Cuando llegaron, dio la vuelta alrededor del edificio seis veces para comprobar que no había problemas, estudió todos los coches aparcados y escrutó los rostros de todos los peatones.

No era probable que alguien se atreviera a disparar delante de una comisaría, pero no que ría dejar nada al azar. Aparcaron delante de la puerta y Darien urgió a Serena a que entrara en el edificio. Después de un par de discretas pregun tas, fueron conducidos a una sala privada.

-Me alegro de veros a los dos -los saludó el capitán Furuhata, ofreciéndoles una taza de café-. Serena, tu madre te manda un saludo y me pide que te diga que todo va bien. La herida de Mina no es de gran gravedad y podrá abando nar el hospital dentro de un par de días.

Darien observó cómo Serena abrazaba al robusto y estoico capitán con los ojos llenos de lá grimas. Luego, cuando se hubo serenado, el ca pitán les presentó a un detective que los inte rrogó por separado. Darien se refugió en una sala de espera con el capitán Furuhata mientras Serena prestaba declaración.

-Así que tienes un plan para protegerla, ¿no?

Darien asintió y se sentó en una vieja silla.

-Me he puesto en contacto con el sargento Kumada esta mañana, señor. Su cabaña en Guadalupe aún tiene la electricidad dada de alta para que los agentes inmobiliarios puedan enseñarla. Me invitó a que la usáramos.

-A Serena no le va a gustar estar tan lejos de su familia y de su trabajo por mucho tiempo.

—Me lo imagino —repuso Darien, enarcando una ceja-. A veces se piensa que es invencible... como si estuviera protegida por una mampara de acero. Es extraño...

-Conozco a Serena desde que nació -dijo el capitán apoyando una mano sobre su hombro-. Es absolutamente brillante en su trabajo, pero relativamente ingenua con respecto a sí misma. Y su familia hace todo lo posible para que no cambie, siempre la protegen de lo que pueda hacerle daño. Están totalmente convencidos de que debe sentirse segura para hacer bien su tra bajo.

-Pero el agresor representa una amenaza real -intervino Darien-. Y, sin embargo, parece estar más preocupada por su hermana que por ella misma.

-Es típico de ella -dijo el capitán con una son risa-. Y tanto su familia como yo te agradecere mos que hagas lo humanamente posible para pro teger su seguridad. No la obligues a afrontar el peligro directamente. No sabemos cómo reaccio naría al verse por primera vez indefensa después de casi treinta años de seguridad en sí misma.

Darien se preguntó si él ya habría adivinado eso intuitivamente, pero no tenía más remedio que apartar los pensamientos personales de la mente y concentrarse en su tarea, que consistía en hacerle un favor al capitán protegiéndola.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda -prometió con aplomo.

-Estamos tratando de que su nombre no apa rezca en las noticias vinculado al tiroteo. La po licía lo denomina acto de violencia aleatorio, ya que no hubo víctimas mortales.

-Pero ni siquiera la propia policía puede creerse eso, ¿no?

-Han abierto una investigación y han desig nado a un detective encargado. Éste tiene las co pias de las cartas enviadas a Serena durante los últimos seis meses, así como los originales de las notas de amenaza. El periódico ha colaborado con todo su empeño.

-¿Han encontrado la manera de que sus co lumnas sigan apareciendo diariamente, aunque no están ni su hermana ni ella para hacerlo?

-Me ocuparé de ello. No te preocupes. Con seguirás convencerla de que esté una tempo rada alejada del trabajo.

-Eso espero. Señor, ¿cree usted que este caso de acoso es similar a los habituales? No parece seguir las pautas normales.

-Eres incapaz de mantenerte al margen de la investigación, ¿verdad? -preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa.

Darien deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Era evidente que él no estaba al cargo de las investi gaciones. Él había pedido permiso para hacer una investigación particular, pero en ese mo mento sólo podía seguir las órdenes del capitán.

-No te preocupes, Darien -lo reconfortó el ca pitán-. Celebro que te hayas quedado para ayu darme en vez de tomarte esos días libres.

-Le debo el favor, capitán. Si no fuera por us ted quizá no hubiera podido incorporarme a los rangers. Y la defensa de la ley es el motor de mi vida. Este servicio es sólo un pequeño anticipo.

-Por lo que sabemos -dijo el capitán bajando el tono de voz y acercándole la boca a! oído-, no se trata de un acoso típico. Pero tu cometido es mantenerla con vida, Darien. La madre de Serena fue mi primer amor -continuó-, y significa mu cho para mí. Le he prometido que detendría mos al acosador antes de que haga más daño. Y siempre mantengo mi palabra.

Darien se sentía dispuesto a poner cualquier medio a su alcance para proteger la vida de Serena. Pero le hubiera gustado que ella no fuera tan sexy, ni tan mandona. Tendría que aprender a convivir con ello sin que le afectara.

Ella llegó escoltada por un policía y tomó el asiento que Darien dejaba libre para marcharse a declarar. El interrogatorio sólo había durado una hora, pero Serena se sentía agotada y necesi taba echarse una siesta. Bueno, primero comer algo y luego dormir un rato.

-Dios mío, qué cansada estoy -musitó con un suspiro.

-Lo sé, cariño -le dijo el capitán-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Chocolate, café... e irme a casa.

-Lo siento. Puedo traerte una tableta de cho colate y un café, pero no puedes irte a casa de momento -dijo el capitán insertando unas mo nedas en la máquina de golosinas.

Después de haber masticado un trozo de cho colate, se sintió más capaz y le dirigió una son risa al amigo de su madre.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo, capitán. Aunque Darien es un idiota arrogante, lo que está claro es que supo cómo salvarme la vida. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin él. Me alegro de que me insistieras en que llevara un guardaes paldas -admitió-, pero hubiera preferido que no fuera Darien.

-Creo que debes ser un poco más compren siva con él, cariño. No está acostumbrado a ac tuar como guardaespaldas, no forma parte de sus obligaciones habituales. El sargento es uno de los mejores investigadores criminales, de he cho el más joven en recibir un reconocimiento a su servicio por parte del gobernador de Texas. Además, no había ninguna otra persona disponible. Se supone que el sargento acaba de em pezar a disfrutar de un permiso indefinido... Es el único que está libre.

-¿Está de permiso? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que será mejor que se lo preguntes tú misma -repuso el capitán con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero no hacerlo -bufó ella-. Necesito irme a casa. Todo esto se está descontrolando demasiado. No sigo en peligro, ¿verdad?

El capitán Andrew Furuhata meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Deja la investigación para los profesionales, Serena. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que el sargento Chiba te diga. Y me temo que eso significa que vas a tener que esconderte durante una tempo rada.

Ella odiaba la idea de verse atada a Darien, pero parecía que no había otra opción. Era un dolor tener que estar todo el tiempo con un hombre tan arrogante y tan... guapo.

Una hora más tarde, Darien metió las dos ma letas que el capitán había traído para Serena en la camioneta. Se asombró de la cantidad de ropa que le había enviado su madre; tampoco iban a estar fuera tanto tiempo.

Unos minutos antes, el capitán había desli zado en su bolsillo un fajo de mil dólares en bi lletes de veinte. Además, le había dado instruc ciones de telefonear cada pocas horas y de mantener a Serena escondida al menos hasta que hubiera una lista de sospechosos. Hasta el momento, todo el mundo estaba bajo sospecha, hasta sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y fami liares.

Serena se despidió del capitán y se metió si lenciosamente en la camioneta. Darien pensó que aquello era el inicio de un periodo largo y tenso mientras ocupaba su puesto al frente del volante.

-Abróchate -dijo.

Serena no contestó, pero obedeció.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tan tensos y desagradables como él había supuesto. La situa ción era insostenible. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla si siempre estaban enfadados? Tendrían que en contrar la forma de tratarse más amistosamente.

-Pararemos a almorzar dentro de un rato -le dijo, esperando convencerla de que sólo quería para ella lo mejor, confort y seguridad-. Antes, quiero comprobar que nadie nos sigue. ¿Puedes esperar?

-Mira, puede que vayamos a pasar varios días juntos, pero eso no significa que tengamos que caernos bien. Además, no tengo hambre -re puso ella mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Él se sintió irritado.

-Tienes que comer, Serena. Pararemos cuando yo lo decida.

Qué mujer tan molesta, pensó Darien, dis puesto sin embargo a obligarla a comer.

-Para si quieres. No me había dado cuenta de que era tu prisionera. Pensaba que se trataba de pasar unas mini vacaciones -contestó con los ojos echando chispas.

Darien sintió que le recorría una oleada de ca lor y furia. Admiraba su carácter, pero maldecía su propia incapacidad para controlarla. «Sus vi das estaban en juego, por Dios santo».

Él se salió de la carretera y aparcó delante de un restaurante. Ella lo miró con los ojos entor nados, pero no dijo nada.

Deseo. Enfado. Necesidad. La combinación de emociones estaba llevando a Darien hasta el lí mite.

Finalmente perdió el control cuando, des pués de desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, ella se apresuró a demostrar que no pensaba moverse.

-Escúcheme, señorita Tsukino. O hace lo que le digo o los dos acabaremos muertos. ¿En tendido?

Ella había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Darien le dirigió una mirada afilada y ella sin tió en sus venas el peligro que entrañaba. Pero el gesto tierno con el que él le acarició la barbi lla cambió por completo sus sentimientos, de sencadenando en su cuerpo un torrente de adrenalina. Y cuando él siguió acariciándola, ella se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse o pensar, absolutamente hipnotizada por la de sesperación que veía en sus ojos azules.

Durante unos segundos, Darien se dedicó a escrutar su rostro, dando la impresión de que calculaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Pero antes de que ella reuniera valor para mo verse, él soltó la barbilla y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Las suaves sensaciones que él creaba en su rostro empezaban a calar también en otras partes de su cuerpo. Él introdujo los de dos en su cabello y luego tiró cuidadosamente de su nuca para acercarla a él, mirándola con pasión.

El pensamiento de que él iba a besarla le llegó a Serena con urgencia, animando sus propias necesidades de contacto físico. Alargó un brazo y tocó su mano, tratando desesperada mente de calmarse. Pero en cuanto lo hubo he cho, los labios de él cayeron sobre los suyos, des truyendo una vez más su equilibrio interior mientras perdía el control.

Cuando ella dejó de luchar, él se detuvo un instante para mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice y volver finalmente de nuevo al beso.

Excitada y completamente descontrolada, Serena separó los labios para dar entrada a su lengua y dejarse arrastrar por las sucesivas olea das de erótico calor. Se sintió cautivada por la aproximación sexual de Darien y se recreó en la ternura que la invadía.

Cuando él colocó una mano sobre uno de sus senos, Serena se oyó gemir mientras se arqueaba con los pezones duros. Temblorosa, depositó la mano sobre el pecho de él para apoyarse y sen tir cómo el acelerado pulso de su corazón tras mitía nuevas sensaciones a su brazo, acompasán dose a su ritmo.

Todo parecía un poco surrealista, pero Darien era real. Y ella jamás se había sentido tan viva. Él la besó en la barbilla y luego siguió por el cue llo, creando exquisitas sensaciones.

-Darien... -murmuró ella, sin poderlo evitar.

Pero el sonido de su propio nombre, devolvió a Darien a la realidad.

-Tranquila -dijo, sin saber cómo podía ha berse permitido llegar tan lejos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba al unísono con el de ella y ambos vibraban con una especie de necesidad compartida. Y él sabía que si no se detenía de inme diato, la poseería allí mismo—. Tranquila —repi tió.

Darien volvió a abrochar los dos cinturones de seguridad y se sorprendió de que hubiera podido cometer semejante desliz. ¡Estaban en mitad de una carretera general a la vista de todo el mundo! Cerró los ojos durante un ins tante y trató de deshacerse de los vestigios de una pasión tan primitiva, exigente e instintiva que no podía ni imaginar cuál era su proce dencia.

Atreviéndose a echar una mirada a la silen ciosa mujer que estaba a su lado, se preguntó cómo podría salir de una situación tan vergon zosa. Ella le había sorprendido al cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose una lujosa camisola turquesa y un traje de chaqueta pantalón de un tono un poco más oscuro. Cuando él le había dicho que para conducir durante unas horas hasta la ca baña hubiera sido mejor ponerse unos pantalo nes vaqueros, ella se había encogido de hom bros.

Finalmente fue Serena la que rompió el silen cio.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a comer algo o no? -pre guntó, después de recuperar por completo la compostura.

Aliviado por su talante, Darien pensó que él también tenía hambre, aunque no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Se mordió la lengua para conjurar otras necesidades que también habían hecho acto de presencia. Encendió el motor y se alejaron de allí.

Serena agradeció que el restaurante estuviera lleno de gente. Estaba segura de que su rostro tenía ese tono rosado que adquiría cuando ella se sentía avergonzada.

Dio un mordisco a un sándwich de ensalada de atún y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar que se ha bía comportado como una idiota. Le había dejado besarla y no sólo eso: le había devuelto el beso y... había disfrutado. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer para que ella se derritiera era mirarla con la pro fundidad de esos ojos azules. Lo deseaba enor memente; de hecho no recordaba haber sentido un deseo tan potente jamás. Pero echó la culpa de su confusión al estrés de los dos últimos días.

-¿Vas a terminarte el sándwich o prefieres se guir soñando despierta? —le preguntó Darien.

Ella hizo caso omiso de él, pero siguió co miendo. Estaban lejos de la ciudad y el peligro parecía haberse desvanecido. Pero ella no podía creerse que hubiera podido tener tan mala suerte. Por fin había encontrado al hombre que la ha cía perder el sentido con un solo beso, y se tra taba de un ranger inescrutable.

—La comida está buena —dijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de mostrarse amable—, gra cias por parar.

-Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. Es peli groso estar demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio.

— ¿No te estás tomando demasiado en serio tu labor como guardaespaldas? ¿Quién podría en contrarnos aquí?

Darien estiró las piernas.

-Iré a pagar. Termina de comer.

Se encaminó hacia la caja registradora di ciéndose que admiraba el fino sarcasmo de esa mujer, pero que no permitiría nunca que ella lo supiera.

Cuando volvía, Serena le dijo que debía ir al tocador de señoras y él decidió esperarla fuera. Se situó de tal manera que podía controlar el exterior y el interior, e incluso prevenir que Serena hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de esca parse por una ventana. Eso sólo sería una estu pidez por su parte. Además, había comprobado las instalaciones y sabía que no había ninguna puerta ni ninguna ventana abiertas.

Después de diez minutos bajo el sol, se pre guntó si debería hacer un esfuerzo para llevarse mejor con ella. La tensión que se había creado entre ellos no era culpa de Serena.

Empezaba a impacientarse cuando apareció.

— ¿Lista para marcharnos?

Serena asintió y él la tomó del codo, dándose cuenta de repente de que el aparcamiento esta casi vacío e inquietantemente silencioso. Notó cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su meji lla. Aceleró el paso.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó ella.

-Métete en la camioneta cuanto antes -re puso Darien.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió ella una vez dentro con las puertas cerradas.

—Tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje —dijo él arrancando el vehículo y dirigiéndose a la auto pista.

Procedentes de alguna parte, una ráfaga de disparos estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos. Su so nido podía confundirse con el del tráfico, pero no para un experto ranger.

¿Cómo podían tener tan buena suerte los ase sinos?, se preguntó Darien, acelerando para sal tarse la mediana de la carretera y conducir en dirección opuesta a toda velocidad.

Miró a Serena y se dio cuenta de que no había oído los disparos. Se alegró porque no quería verla preocupada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Darien? -gritó ella-. Vas en dirección contraria.

Haciendo caso omiso de Serena, miró por el espejo retrovisor, buscando señales de vida de los asaltantes. Pero no había nadie. Incluso así, decidió que evitarían las carreteras principales y que darían un rodeo por las locales para llegar a su destino.

-¡Ve más despacio! -gritó Serena-. Vas muy por encima del límite de velocidad, te pondrán una multa.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo -re puso él-. ¿Jamás dejas que alguien se haga cargo de la situación?

-Y tú... ¿eres siempre tan grosero?

Después de mantener un tenso silencio du rante diez minutos para no decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, Darien decidió que podía desacelerar un poco. No parecía que nadie los siguiera.

Quinientos metros más adelante, tomó una salida local. De pronto, frenó y se aparcó entre dos camiones.

-Mira, Darien -dijo Serena-. Si te has perdido, puedo conducir yo. Quizá podríamos buscar un mapa.

Él la miró y contó hasta diez y luego se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué hemos ido tan deprisa en dirección contraria? De acuerdo, te diré por qué. Porque de lo que se trata es de mantenernos a salvo. Había alguien esperán donos en el restaurante. De hecho hicieron fuego contra nosotros. Y preferiría que te man tuvieras con vida mientras estás conmigo, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

-Me parece que tienes una imaginación de masiado tormentosa, ¿no? Yo no he detectado nada fuera de lo normal. Creo que sólo deseas mostrarme tu poder, pero no tengo miedo.

Darien decidió callar al recordar las palabras del capitán Furuhata, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de rabia y adrenalina. Reprimió un par de juramentos y se sintió torturado por no poder decirle claramente que dejara las cosas en sus manos y se callara. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó ella con enfado, pero un poco inquieta.

-Voy a llamar al capitán para que nos mande otro coche.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa tan idiota?

-Lo hará. Y luego nos dirigiremos a Sequin por los caminos menos frecuentados. No me im porta si tardamos días en llegar. Lo que está claro es que vamos a dejar de arriesgarnos.

Ella asintió en silencio y se cambió de pos tura. El deseó saber qué estaba pensando.

-Darien... Hum... quiero preguntarte... ¿por qué me besaste antes de que paráramos en el restaurante?

Pillado por sorpresa, él no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Principalmente para que te callaras, aunque luego se convirtió en otra cosa —admitió.

-Sí, fue algo especial, ¿no? -replicó ella.

Él le acarició un hombro y se lo apretó un poco. Sentía una enorme necesidad de volver a besarla, pero ya no era un adolescente descon trolado y, además, se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a ocurrir. Por encima de todo, la cuestión era salvarle la vida.

—Voy a llamar al capitán —dijo, sin poder apar tar del pensamiento la idea de que, por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto, seguro que ten drían otra oportunidad en la que harían algo más que besarse.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número del capitán.

Serena había dejado de pensar con claridad desde hacía por lo menos una hora. Desde que habían cambiado de vehículo en Sugar-land. Si es que podía llamar vehículo a ese se dán de catorce años que gruñía constante mente. El capitán no había tenido tiempo para buscar algo mejor. El aire acondicionado no funcionaba y el salpicadero estaba lleno de polvo y arañazos.

Pero Darien no emitió queja alguna y puso la radio. Ella sospechó que había subido el volu men para no tener que conversar.

Mientras viajaban por las carreteras locales de Texas, Serena descubrió que una de las can ciones hablaba de un bar _honky-lonk._

— ¿Qué es exactamente un bar _honky-lonk?_

-preguntó.

-¿Qué? -dijo él bajando el volumen.

— ¿Qué se hace en los bares _honky-lonk?_

-Tu padre tiene un bar, Serena. Creí que lo sabías todo sobre el tema.

—Pues no. Cuando yo era pequeña mi padre trabajaba en una empresa petrolífera de Shreve-port... hasta que lo despidieron. Y luego he es tado demasiado ocupada como para pensar en los bares. Tuve que completar mis estudios uni versitarios y luego luchar para abrirme paso en el mercado de trabajo. Además, siempre he pensado que el gasto en alcohol es una pérdida de dinero.

-Entonces... ¿cómo fue que tu padre acabó siendo propietario de un bar en Houston?

-Cuando finalmente conseguí mi trabajo ac tual, toda mi familia se vino a Houston: necesi taba tenerlos cerca. El capitán les prestó a mis padres un poco de dinero para abrir un nego cio. Pero luego... -añadió con una sombra de tristeza.

-No te sientas obligada a contarme nada que pueda entristecerte.

-No te preocupes, hablar suele sentar bien a la gente. Suelo aconsejar a la gente que se mues tre siempre honesta consigo misma y con los de más. Mi padre era un alcohólico, aunque nunca se lo confesó a sí mismo. Pero todos lo sabía mos. Estoy segura de que la bebida fue la causa de su embolia.

-Hum, supongo que un bar no es el negocio más adecuado para un alcohólico.

-Exacto. Desgraciadamente, ninguno nos di mos cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Pero nada de todo eso importa ya -añadió mirando por la ven tana-. Entonces... ¿qué me dices de los bares _honky-lonk? _¿Has estado en alguno?

-He estado en unos cuantos.

— ¿Cómo son?

-No tienen un interés especial. Algunos son incluso desagradables. La mayoría son lugares ruidosos y con poca clase. Suelen ir trabajadores mal pagados, como los camioneros, por ejem plo, para beber mucho y jugarse grandes sumas. No creo que te gustaran.

Darien quería abandonar una conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado íntima, por lo que subió el volumen de nuevo. Mientras, Serena empezó a preguntarse si habría muchas cosas en la vida que ella desconocía por estar tan enteramente dedicada a su trabajo. No se trataba sólo de bares baratos, sino de la vida en general.

Resultaba irónico que una mujer como ella, famosa por sus consejos, viviera tan alejada de la realidad. Para la teoría, había estudiado psicolo gía y periodismo en la universidad, y sabía cómo ayudar a la gente con problemas. También sabía lo que era la lealtad a la familia. Pero cuando se trataba de su vida personal, se sentía como una novicia. Miró a Darien y pensó que quizá ese viaje la ayudara a aprender algo más sobre la vida, en vez de convertirse en una pérdida de tiempo. Se preguntó si Darien supondría una oportunidad para conocer el mundo de las relaciones senti mentales de cerca, o si se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Con la ventanilla abierta y recibiendo la cá lida brisa primaveral en el rostro y el sol en su brazo derecho, Serena trató de disfrutar del viaje y de no pensar demasiado en el hombre que se sentaba al lado suyo. Pero sentía curiosi dad.

¿Cómo era posible que ninguna beldad texana hubiera cazado ya a ese fabuloso espécimen? Darien era un hombre muy guapo, de facciones duras. Y, si tenía aquel beso en consideración, también era un hombre apasionado.

Disgustada consigo misma por no poder pen sar nada más que en él, trató de concentrarse en el paisaje. No había mucho que ver: iban por una estrecha carretera local y los campos esta ban secos y polvorientos a la espera de ser plan tados. Ocasionalmente aparecía la silueta de un pozo de petróleo en la distancia. Pero el sol aún calentaba según caía la tarde y la música era agradable. Así que Serena siguió mirando por la ventana, tratando de saber cuál era la dirección de las nubes.

Pasó otra hora, durante la cual atravesaron pueblos con nombres desconocidos. Pararon para comprar unas botellas de agua en un lugar denominado Ciudad Bahía que estaba a cientos de kilómetros del mar. A medida que pasaban las horas, empezó a verse más vegetación, las flo res silvestres nacían en los recovecos de sombra; finalmente las flores inundaron todo el paisaje al llegar a lo alto de una colina.

-¡Qué preciosidad! -exclamó Serena alegre mente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Darien. -Por favor, paremos aquí unos minutos. Nunca he visto algo semejante.

-¿De qué me hablas? Aquí no hay nada más que pastos y pozos de petróleo.

-Las flores. Son maravillosas. Míralas. Naran jas, amarillas, violetas... ¿No te parece increíble? Darien encontró un camino polvoriento para aparcar. Serena saltó del coche antes de que él tuviera tiempo de apagar el motor.

-Serena, espera. Da la impresión de que nunca hayas visto flores al lado de una carretera.

Ella giró sobre sí misma un par de veces con los brazos extendidos y se dejó caer sobre los te rrones de tierra seca almohadillados con flores. -Es que es la verdad. Al menos, no como és tas.

-Los campos de Texas están llenos de flores silvestres como éstas durante la primavera. No tienen nada de especial. Pero tengo que admitir que las violetas están preciosas este año. -¿Verdad que sí? Es maravilloso.

-Vamos. Ya es suficiente -llevaban allí un buen rato y Darien empezaba a preocuparse-. No podemos exponernos de esta manera a la vista de todos los que pasan por la carretera.

-Solo necesito unos minutos más, Darien. Hay tanta paz en este sitio... ¿Por qué no me acom pañas? -dijo tumbándose del todo y riendo. Su cuerpo quedó oculto por la marea de flores.

Era la primera vez que Darien la oía reír con ganas y el sonido le pareció precioso. Destellaba un eco juvenil que parecía libre de preocupacio nes, aunque él sabía que esa actitud no corres pondía con la realidad. Pero sonrió. Y eso que no era un hombre de sonrisa fácil.

Darien se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntán dose qué podría hacer él para mantener la risa de esa mujer. Estuvo a punto de ceder a sus ins tintos y dejarse caer junto a ella para acariciarla y besarla, seguro de que Serena los recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Pero al recordar el motivo que había unido sus vidas, se retractó.

-Se está haciendo de noche, Serena -dijo ex tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie-. Tenemos que seguir. Además, estás des trozándote esa ropa tan cara.

Ella cambió la sonrisa por una mueca. Lo tomó de la mano y se dejó izar. Una vez en pie, trató de sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones, pero la delicada tela estaba manchada de hierba y polen.

-Maldita sea. Estaba tan emocionada con las flores que no he pensado en el vestido.

-Creo que deberías ponerte una ropa más in formal hasta que puedas volver a tu rutina habi tual. Vamos a una cabaña rústica, no a un hotel de cinco estrellas. No me gustaría que te estro pearas toda la ropa que has traído.

-Pero los trajes pantalón de seda y lino son mi ropa informal.

-¿Y qué me dices de unos pantalones vaqueros

-Sólo tengo un par, pero me los compré para ir a una barbacoa que organizaba el director del periódico, y están acabados con hilo brillante. No se puede decir que sean informales.

El la miró, incrédulo.

— ¿No tienes unos pantalones vaqueros? Por Dios, Serena, vives en Texas. ¿Cómo te las arreglas?

-La gente me reconoce en todas partes. Tengo que dar una buena imagen. Soy columnista de un periódico, no ranchera.

Entraron al coche y, una vez comprobados los cierres de los cinturones de seguridad, Darien se volvió hacia ella.

-Buscaremos una tienda de ropa en el pró ximo pueblo. Saldremos de compras en cuanto nos hayamos instalado en un motel. Necesitas un par de vaqueros. Si quieres pasar desapercibida entre los téjanos, debes vestirte como ellos.

Aparcaron delante de un motel en Edna y Darien apagó el motor. Se quitó la placa y se la metió en el bolsillo, sorprendiendo a Serena.

-¿Quieres pasar desapercibido? -le preguntó con sorna.

-Si nos están buscando, irán detrás de un ranger y una mujer con aires cosmopolitas. Espérame sin moverte. Volveré enseguida.

Serena estudió los alrededores con la vista. Es taban en Edna, una población de seis mil habi tantes, según rezaba un cartel a la entrada. A juzgar por las tiendas de artículos de pesca, su puso que los turistas acudían a la localidad para visitar el cercano lago de Texana.

Al menos el motel Quiet Rest parecía más moderno que el obsoleto lugar en que habían pasado la noche anterior. ¿Hacía sólo veinticua tro horas de aquello? Parecía toda una eterni dad.

Darien regresó con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Maldita sea -dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo—. He intentado que nos dieran habita ciones comunicadas, pero parece que hay un congreso de especialistas en avistamiento de aves y las dos únicas habitaciones libres estaban en pisos diferentes. Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que volver a dormir juntos -dijo él ense ñando la llave.

-Podríamos haber dormido en diferentes pi sos o haber seguido hasta el siguiente pueblo -repuso ella con calma.

-Si durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas, no podría conciliar el sueño. Y la siguiente po blación con motel es Victoria. Y tampoco allí hay habitaciones porque se celebra un campeo nato de balonmano.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Serena-. Lo hicimos anoche y podemos volver a hacerlo, no te preo cupes.

La mirada de él era inescrutable y no dijo ni palabra. Encendió el motor y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones traseras. Metieron las maletas de ella en una habitación con aire acon dicionado. Ella se rió al ver que había dos es pléndidas camas de matrimonio gemelas. Pasar la noche juntos no iba a representar el menor problema.

-¿Qué prefieres hacer primero, descansar, darte una ducha o comer? -preguntó Darien.

-Nada de eso -repuso ella con una sonrisa-. Quiero salir de compras.

-¿No estás cansada?

-Estoy estupendamente. Vamos. Me lo pro metiste.

La tienda de ropa vaquera estaba a kilómetro y medio del pueblo. Era tan grande como dos campos de fútbol y a Serena le dio la impresión de que todo el mundo se había congregado allí aquel día. Se lo pasó estupendamente abrién dose paso a codazos hasta llegar a los estantes de vaqueros para mujer. Justo cuando encontró unos pantalones de su talla, llegó una fornida mujer, se los arrebató de delante de sus narices y los echó al carro que llevaba.

-Esos pantalones eran míos, devuélvamelos -ordenó Serena-. Yo los vi primero.

La mujer hizo caso omiso de ella y agarró tres o cuatro pantalones más, de diferentes tallas. Serena estuvo a punto de enzarzarse en una pe lea con ella, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No de bían llamar la atención. Darien tenía una sonrisa divertida. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella! Y Serena no pudo evitar acordarse del beso que habían com partido. Nunca jamás había tenido un simple beso tal efecto sobre ella.

Y entonces, una mujer delgada vestida con va queros negros y una camiseta roja se acercó a ella.

-Este lugar es una locura, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Nunca imaginé que habría tanta gente. Me siento perdida sin mi hermana, ella es la que sabe comprar, no yo.

La mujer de pelo cobrizo la escrutó.

-Creo que tienes la misma talla que mi hija. La ocho, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues hay una pila de tallas seis y ocho en aquella esquina. Espero que no la ha yan esquilmado aún.

-Gracias -dijo Serena encaminándose a toda prisa al lugar señalado. Agarró tres pares de pantalones de la talla ocho y varias camisetas de diferentes tonos pastel-. Ya está -le dijo a Darien.

-Ha sido una compra rápida -repuso él con un guiño.

Mientras esperaban la cola de la caja, Darien escogió tres camisetas de hombre que estaban de oferta. La espera para pagar iba a ser larga.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, a Serena le dolían los pies y se sentía desfallecer de hambre. Afortuna damente sólo quedaban dos personas delante de ellos. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y reconoció a la mujer de pelo cobrizo que la había ayu dado. Entablaron una corta conversación sobre la comodidad de los vaqueros.

-¿Conoces algún bar que pueda calificarse de _honky-lonk _en los alrededores? -preguntó Serena al cabo de unos minutos.

-Bueno, sí, hay un par de ellos, pero no sé si...

-¿Has estado en alguno?

-Sí, he estado alguna vez en un sitio llamado Six-Shooter Junction. Entre semana sirven una bebida especial cada día, y la primera es gratis. Además, tienen muy buena cerveza y tequila. También organizan un karaoke dos veces a la se mana, pero hoy no. Hoy es el día en que las mu jeres pueden escoger pareja.

-Parece divertido. ¿Crees que los vaqueros son adecuados para un sitio como ése?

-Perfectos -dijo la mujer antes de darle expli caciones de cómo llegar hasta allí.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando final mente llegaron a la caja.

Darien empujó a Serena.

-Yo pagaré, ya me devolverás el dinero más adelante -dijo.

-¿No te parece que el Six-Shooter Junction puede ser divertido?

-Serena, no cuentes con que vayamos a ir a ningún sucio bar de carretera esta noche. Quítatelo de la cabeza.

Darien todavía estaba refunfuñando mientras sostenía la puerta para que Serena entrara en el Six-Shooter Junction. Esa mujer era de lo más cabezota. No había habido manera de detenerla y, ante la disyuntiva de que ella tomara un taxi sola, él había accedido a acompañarla. Y tenía que admitir que estaba estupenda con esos va queros que le resaltaban la curva de las caderas. Además se había puesto una camisola elástica de manga larga de color azul que destacaba el color de sus ojos y pronunciaba la redondez de sus senos. Darien tuvo que conte nerse para no parecer sorprendido.

Había sido un largo y duro día de viaje al frente del volante, tratando de apartar el atrac tivo de su acompañante de la mente. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a ser capaz de aguan tar una larga noche junto a ella?

Cuando la vista de Darien se ajustó a la tenue iluminación, la guió a través de un ambiente cargado de humo en el que sonaba la música a todo volumen hasta una mesa vacía en la zona reservada para restaurante.

—Creo que deberíamos comer algo —dijo él.

-Estupendo, estoy desfallecida.

Una joven rubia, vestida con pantalones ajus tados y camiseta escotada, los atendió.

-¿Cena para dos? -preguntó entregándoles el menú mientras ellos se sentaban-. ¿Qué van a beber?

-Me gustaría probar el tequila -dijo Serena.

—Creo que deberías empezar por algo más suave -la reprendió Darien-. Para tomar tequila hay que tener el estómago lleno.

-No -dijo ella-. Quiero tequila. Tráigame una botella de la mejor marca que tengan.

La camarera se encogió de hombros y Darien se dio cuenta de que llevaba en el brazo el ta tuaje de un colibrí.

— ¿Y qué vas a tomar tú, cariño? —le preguntó a Darien agitando provocativamente las pestañas.

Dios santo, Darien sabía perfectamente lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Meneó la cabeza y luego miró a Serena. Como si no tuviera ya sufi ciente con una sola mujer.

-Yo conduzco, así que tomaré una tónica.

La camarera se marchó a por sus bebidas y un joven delgadísimo apareció para tomar nota de la comida. Después de un rato de discusión e indecisión, Darien pidió dos platos de ternera asada. Un instante más tarde, la camarera re gresó con las bebidas. Una tónica, una botella de tequila, un vaso con hielo y un plato con ro dajas de limón y sal.

-Me llamo Mónica -anunció-. No dudéis en llamarme si necesitáis algo más.

Serena tomó la botella de tequila y se sirvió en el vaso con hielo.

-¿Para qué son los limones y la sal?

-Así es como se bebe el tequila –informó Darien-. Primero se toma un sorbo de tequila y rápidamente se succiona el limón y se moja la lengua en la sal para que entre bien.

-¿De veras? ¡Qué interesante! -exclamó ella antes de dar un trago largo.

Se le desorbitaron los ojos, succionó el limón y probó la sal. Unos segundos más tarde tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Es genial -comentó-. Va a ser una noche muy divertida.

-Creo que deberías tomártelo con más calma, Serena. ¿No me dijiste que no solías beber?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Serena se metió el último trozo de pan de ajo en la boca y suspiró con placer. Todo iba perfec tamente. Todo, menos la compañía. Darien no había dicho ni media palabra mientras comían. Se había limitado a poner una mueca de desa grado cada vez que ella tomaba un sorbo de te quila. Serena había pensado que se relajaría con la comida y la música, pero él parecía estar más tenso a cada minuto que pasaba. Aparente mente, no compartía en absoluto sus ganas de divertirse un poco. Aunque ella pensase que allí no corrían ningún peligro.

-¿Estás preparada para irnos? -preguntó Darien soltando el tenedor.

-¿Irnos? Por supuesto que no, la noche es jo ven.

-Mira, Serena, cuanto más tiempo pasemos en un local público, más posibilidades tenemos de que te reconozca alguien. Tenemos que es condernos.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero tengo que ir al tocador antes de marcharnos. Eso puedo hacerlo sola, ¿no?

-No te pases de lista -le dijo él con los ojos entornados-. Me haré cargo de la cuenta y te es peraré en la puerta.

Sintiéndose un poco mareada, Serena se le vantó y preguntó por el tocador. Se encontraba falta de ejercicio. Al día siguiente le pediría a Darien que pararan para estirar las piernas.

Darien consultó el reloj por tercera vez y se mantuvo en silencio junto a un tipo tatuado en ambos brazos con imágenes de enormes ser pientes. Habían pasado veinte minutos y empe zaba a preocuparse por Serena.

Para una mujer que nunca bebía, se había comportado como un marinero en su noche li bre, terminándose por completo el medio litro de tequila. Sabía que todas las miradas masculi nas se habían centrado en ella mientras iba al tocador, pero... ¡qué diablos! A él qué le impor taba que los hombres la miraran, no era su no via ni nada por el estilo.

En realidad, ni siquiera se acordaba de cuál había sido la última vez que había salido con una mujer. ¿Por qué era todo tan diferente con Serena? Mientras volvía a consultar el reloj, pensó que debía ser el hecho inesperado de ha berse convertido en su guardaespaldas.

Se encaminó hacia el tocador, temiéndose que ella estuviera allí tirada, inconsciente. Pero en cuanto la vio en la pista de baile, se sintió ali viado. Estaba rodeada de un grupo de gente que intentaba aprender un nuevo paso. Se mantuvo al margen, divertido al verla disfrutar y reír como una niña con los demás hasta que un tipo se acercó a ella y le ofreció una cerveza. Serena le sonrió tímidamente y tomó un trago.

Darien se puso inmediatamente en marcha y llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas.

-Es hora de irnos -masculló pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Ella tensó todo el cuerpo, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Eh, oye, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó el tipo-. Yo la vi primero.

-Pues vete a buscarte a otra -gruñó Darien.

El hombre miró a Serena para ver cuál era su reacción. Pero ella meneó la cabeza y le devol vió la botella de cerveza.

-Lo siento, amigo -le dijo a Darien el descono cido-. No sabía que estuvierais juntos -añadió antes de desaparecer.

-Vámonos-dijo Darien, arrastrándola junto a sí.

-No pasa nada porque aprenda un nuevo paso de baile -se quejó ella- Quiero quedarme un rato más -dijo tratando de zafarse de su abrazo sin éxito.

-Has bebido demasiado. Te estaba esperando fuera, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Cambié de opinión. Ahora lo que quiero es bailar. ¿O es que vuelvo a ser tu prisionera? -dijo Serena sintiéndose un poco débil-. De acuerdo, un baile más y nos vamos -añadió apo yándose sobre el pecho de Darien.

Él sintió el peso de ella y la deseó como nunca había deseado a nadie. Estaba tan excitado que no pudo esquivar el golpe de otra pa reja que pasaba por allí y que se disculpó antes de seguir su baile. Darien volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba a punto de des mayarse.

-Nos vamos -ladró, agarrándola para llevár sela a rastras si era necesario. Una vez afuera, dio gracias a la reconfortante brisa primaveral de la noche y la metió en el coche. Luego se puso al volante y salió disparado hacia la auto pista mientras ella yacía adormilada. Estaba dis puesto a no volver a dejarse tomar el pelo por esa rubia, osada y obstinada.

Cuando llegaron al motel, Darien trató de sa carla del coche sin montar mucho jaleo. El apar camiento estaba silencioso y él esperaba que pu dieran instalarse en la habitación sin que nadie se enterara.

-Serena, ¿puedes andar?

-Claro -declaró ella con tono ronco-. Estoy perfectamente. Sólo un poco cansada.

Ella se deslizó hacia fuera, pero las piernas no la sostenían y se hubiera derrumbado a sus pies si él no la hubiera sujetado.

-Ya, claro, ya veo que estás perfectamente -repitió él en tono de burla mientras la tomaba en brazos-. Estaremos dentro en un instante.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho mientras él abría la puerta de la habitación. Darien sintió su respira ción en el cuello y volvió a excitarse.

-Eres un hombre muy guapo, lo sabes, ¿no? -dijo Serena alzando un poco la cabeza.

-Hum -gruñó él.

-Alguien debería dedicarte una canción, Darien -insistió Serena rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Calla -dijo él entrando con ella en la habita ción para depositarla sobre una de las camas. Pero ella se sentó de repente.

-Estoy mareada -dijo mirándolo-, pero no tanto como para no saber que deseo besarte de nuevo.

Darien cerró la puerta con llave y puso la ca dena.

-¿Qué tal tu estómago?

-¿Mi estómago? Perfectamente, gracias -dijo ella acercándosele.

-Tengo la impresión de que no vas a lograr conciliar el sueño sin antes vomitar.

-Imposible. Tengo un estómago de acero.

Pero según pronunciaba esas palabras sintió la primera arcada y palideció.

-De eso precisamente era de lo que te ha blaba. Vamos -dijo agarrándola para llevarla al cuarto de baño a toda prisa y abrir la tapa del inodoro.

Mientras ella vomitaba, él tomó una toalla pe queña, la mojó en el lavabo y se la aplicó sobre la frente.

-Vete, por favor -pidió Serena.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, pero lo estaré. Déjame en paz, por fa vor.

-Estaré junto a la puerta por si me necesitas -dijo él antes de marcharse para buscarle un pi jama.

Abrió una de las maletas de Serena y se quedó seco al ver su delicada ropa interior. Ningún hombre podría evitar imaginársela ya ciendo en la cama con ella puesta. Buscó un al bornoz, pero no encontró ninguno. Oyó co rrer el agua del inodoro y se decidió por un pijama de algodón antes de acercarse de nuevo al baño.

-¿Puedo entrar? -dijo abriendo la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Serena?

Ella gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo, cariño, parece que vamos a te ner que tomar medidas especiales contigo -dijo depositando el pijama sobre una silla-. Primero hay que ponerse en pie.

La levantó y le quitó la camiseta. La vista de sus pechos, con los pezones marcados bajo el sostén de encaje blanco, le hizo suspirar. Pero contuvo su imaginación. Luego la condujo ha cia la ducha y se metió con ella, completamente vestido. Abrió los grifos hasta conseguir una temperatura templada y la obligó a meter la ca beza debajo del chorro.

-¿Qué haces? -gritó Serena, súbitamente des pejada-. Déjame en paz.

-Esto es bueno para ti -dijo él agarrándola por detrás y presionando sin querer su erección sobre la parte baja de su espalda-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí -dijo ella, consciente de su excitación.

-De acuerdo, te dejo a solas para que te se ques y te pongas el pijama. Estaré afuera. Llámame si me necesitas.

Darien tuvo que concentrase para apartar el pensamiento de ella. Sentirse tan cerca lo es taba volviendo loco. Pero le debía un favor al capitán Furuhata por la memoria de su madre. Como él también estaba empapado, se cambió de ropa.

Después de tomarse las dos aspirinas que le había facilitado Darien, junto a una taza de café, Serena se metió en la cama, agradeciéndole a Dios que la habitación hubiera dejado de dar vueltas. Darien había sido tan solícito y cariñoso que ella había estado a punto de echarse a llo rar. Incluso en su estado de confusión, supo que jamás olvidaría aquella noche y las atenciones de que había sido objeto.

Y había otra cosa que también estaba clara. Jamás volvería a probar el tequila. De hecho, no volvería a probar ni gota de alcohol hasta el día de su jubilación.

Darien se aseguró de que ella estaba cómoda antes de apagar las luces.

-Buenas noches, Serena. Felices sueños -dijo Darien cerrando las cortinas.

Ella quiso decirle algo, darle las gracias por haberse mostrado tan amable, pero estaba ex hausta y tan adormilada que no pudo abrir la boca antes de que el sueño la venciera por com pleto.

Oscuras imágenes invadieron el sueño de Serena. Primero apareció un gigantesco colibrí, que aleteó sobre su rostro ferozmente. Pero su primer impulso fue de enfado, no de miedo, y lo espantó con las manos. Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos enormes ojos azules llenos de tris teza y dolor. ¿Mina? Serena estaba casi segura de que se trataba de los ojos de su hermana. Pero... ¿por qué ese dolor? Sabía que Mina había salido ya del hospital. La imagen se amplió y vio a Mina sola y llorando amargamente. Serena extendió una mano, pero no pudo tocarla. No entendía nada. Se suponía que su hermana debía encon trarse rodeada de toda su familia, de sus padres, de su marido, Jedite. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Algo parecía ir muy mal.

Serena no había tenido ocasión de hablar con su hermana de temas personales en los últimos meses. Siempre había demasiado trabajo. Y Mina siempre parecía estar feliz. No hablaba mucho de su vida, pero Serena estaba segura de que todo iba bien. Su hermana era la persona más serena que ella conocía. Sin embargo, esa visión parecía un aviso de que Mina tenía problemas y se encontraba sola.

La imagen se desvaneció y Serena trató de re cuperarla. Deseaba urgentemente saber cuál era el problema y solucionarlo. Ésa era su espe cialidad, después de todo.

Pero el sueño se había acabado y Serena se encontraba despierta y temblando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y consultó el reloj. Eran las cinco y media. Al principio pensó que podía ser ya por la tarde, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver el cuerpo de Darien en la cama gemela. Estaba dormido, por lo que pensó que debía ser de madrugada.

Serena tiró de la manta y se enrolló en ella. Necesitaba contarle a Darien su sueño y se enca minó hacia su cama. Se puso de rodillas delante de él y dudó sobre cómo sería la mejor forma de despertarlo.

Finalmente, le tocó un hombro y susurró su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -se despertó él inmedia tamente, echando mano del revólver que guardaba debajo de la almohada-. ¿Has oído algo?

-No, no pasa nada -lo tranquilizó ella rápida mente-. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de ha blar con alguien.

Darien era todo un espectáculo: la sábana ha bía resbalado hasta su cintura y mostraba su musculoso torso desnudo. Serena se quedó hip notizada por la belleza de ese cuerpo tan bien construido. El corazón le latió fuerte en el pe cho.

-Siento haberte despertado -prosiguió en un susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella se sintió avergonzada de haberlo desper tado, pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa que con tarle la verdad.

—No, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. Te agradezco de todo corazón los cuida dos que me dedicaste anoche.

-No fue nada -dijo él quitándole importan cia-. Pero si no estás enferma, ¿qué te pasa?

-He tenido una pesadilla horrorosa.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Me has despertado para hablarme de un mal sueño?

-Sí -dijo ella con tono avergonzado-. Es que pienso que puede ser importante. ¿Tienes idea de por qué puedo haber soñado con un colibrí? Hace años que no veo ninguno.

El alzó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, yo vi un colibrí anoche. ¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó él evidentemente irritado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, ésa no es la parte interesante. También vi a mi hermana en el sueño. Estaba tan triste y desesperada que me dejó desconcer tada. Pero lo más extraño es que me dio la im presión de que se encontraba en ese estado por causa de mi agresor.

-¿Piensas que tu hermana puede haber em peorado?

-No lo sé. No creo que la tristeza que vi en su rostro tuviera nada que ver con su estado físico. ¿Piensas que el agresor puede haberla raptado a ella al no encontrarme a mí?

-Santo Dios. Ese sueño serviría para el guión de una película de miedo -dijo Darien apartando la ropa de cama para ponerse en pie. Llevaba puestos los vaqueros-. Si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor, llamaré al capitán desde una cabina para ver si ha pasado algo.

-¿Por qué no podemos llamar desde aquí? ¿Desde el teléfono móvil?

-Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que es seguir el rastro de las llamadas, Serena -dijo Darien mientras se ponía una camiseta-. Vístete, ya nos hemos divertido suficiente y es hora de que vol vamos a concentrarnos en salvarte la vida.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7:**

El pueblo de Edna había desaparecido del es pejo retrovisor hacía rato cuando Darien consi guió volver a controlar sus hormonas. Con todas esas descargas de testosterona y adrenalina, se sentía prácticamente vapuleado. Su cuerpo se había tensado y excitado al verla esa mañana arrodillada junto a su cama, con el pelo descolo cado y una mirada azules.

Se había sentido tentado de agarrarla y ha cerle al amor mientras ella le contaba su sueño y el esfuerzo que había hecho para contenerse había sido tremendo. Su deseo de penetrarla al tiempo que ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus largas piernas se había quedado penosamente insatisfecho. Las emociones que esa mujer le ha bía hecho sentir en los últimos días lo mante nían en un estado de tensión constante.

Serena estaba en el asiento del pasajero co miéndose un sándwich de huevo con beicon con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba un oscilante vaso de plástico con café que apoyaba sobre la tela vaquera que cubría su muslo iz quierdo.

Darien recordó el colibrí tatuado en el brazo de la camarera. Serena parecía no haberse dado cuenta, así que... ¿cómo era posible que hu biera soñado con él?

-¿Por qué hemos cambiado de dirección? -preguntó Serena antes de meterse en la boca el último trozo de sándwich.

-Ya no nos persigue nadie. Sequin está a una hora hacia el norte y allí es a donde nos dirigi mos.

-Bueno, eso está bien, creo que esta tarde voy a tener que echarme una siesta -dijo ella tocán dose la frente con delicadeza porque aún le do lía la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo el capitán cuando hablaste con él? -preguntó Darien.

Habían parado a repostar gasolina a la salida de Edna y Darien había aprovechado la oportuni dad para llamar desde una cabina pública. Des pués de intercambiar impresiones, el capitán había pedido hablar con Serena.

-No mucho -repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Aparentemente, visitó a Mina anoche y los médicos le dijeron que podría abandonar el hospital esta misma mañana. Todo parecía ir bien, pero me dijo que tenía miedo por mi se guridad.

-¿Va a ir el capitán al hospital esta mañana?

-Sí, se suponía que Jedite iba a llevarla a casa, pero el capitán no pudo localizarlo anoche.

-¿Jedite?

-Ya te lo he contado, es mi cuñado, el mando de Mina.

-Sí, es verdad -Darien no conocía al tipo, pero sí sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer un marido mientras su esposa estaba en el hos pital-. Bueno, si Mina no se encuentra bien esta mañana, el capitán encontrará la forma de avi sarnos. Encenderé el teléfono móvil cada dos horas para ver si hay mensajes. Deja de preocu parte.

Ella asintió y puso la radio.

-¿Te importa que ponga música?

-No, siempre que bajemos el volumen si al guna canción habla de bares _honky-lonk._

Ella lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Pero fue divertido, ¿no?

-Hum. Se me ocurren mejores maneras de divertirse.

-¿Cómo cuáles, sargento Chiba?

-Cuando tengo un par de días de vacaciones suelo irme a pescar, pero la verdad es que no me he tomado ni un día libre desde hace mu cho tiempo.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es eso. Hum... ¿dónde vives?

-En una caravana, mi trabajo me obliga a cambiar de ciudad muy a menudo y me resulta cómodo. , -Parece interesante. Pero... ¿dónde creciste?

-En Texas.

-No te entiendo -dijo ella con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Mi madre nunca paraba demasiado tiempo en un lugar -admitió él-. Cada vez que me empezaba a sentir como en casa, ella deci día cambiar de domicilio. He llegado a cono cer muy bien el estado de Texas durante mi in fancia.

—Me lo creo. Pero me temo que no tuviste oportunidad de conocer el calor del hogar, ¿ver dad? ¿Estaba tu madre de servicio o algo así?

-Era camarera, una camarera excelente. Pero incapaz de echar raíces. Siempre me he pregun tado por qué. Y ahora creo que empiezo a sa berlo.

-¿Te importa que te pregunte por tu padre? ¿Estaban divorciados?

-Durante casi toda mi vida estuve convencido de que mi padre había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía sólo dos años. Era una imagen convincente —Darien no estaba dis puesto a volcar su recién adquirido dolor sobre otra persona para desahogarse. Tenía que pen sarse las cosas antes de hablar.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Todo es diferente -dijo escuetamente mien tras subía el volumen de la radio, con la espe ranza de interrumpir la conversación.

Serena lo miró durante un instante y luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Con un gesto de muda aquiescencia, se giró un poco y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Genial, pensó Darien. Haberla despechado era mil veces más fácil que seguir hablando sobre su pasado. Pero no dejaba de ser un engorro. Rezó para que los siguientes días pasaran con rapidez y pudiera dar por finalizado el trabajo. Esa inti midad forzada lo estaba matando, en varios sen tidos.

Delante de ellos se abría un camino flanquea do de bosques de robustos robles. El paisaje era espléndido y, al abrir la ventanilla, Serena se dio cuenta de que el aire parecía más cálido. Era cu rioso que, sin embargo, las noches fueran más frescas que en Houston. La primavera texana se componía de varias mezclas.

De vez en cuando se atisbaba una granja, lim pia y adornada con flores. Serena se sintió celosa de la calma hogareña que se respiraba y se pre guntó si ella sería capaz de vivir en un lugar como ése, cuidando a un puñado de críos. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser una mujer soltera y urbana, pero el simple pensa miento de tener un marido y unos hijos la hizo vibrar de emoción.

Ella nunca había pensado en tener hijos, pero sí había supuesto que sería tía ya que Mina era muy maternal. ¿Cómo sería la sensación de dar a luz a un hijo propio? ¿Se volvería uno blando y sensiblero? ¿O sería todo tan emocio nante que nada de lo demás importaría lo más mínimo?

Serena pestañeó para sofocar las lágrimas y se frotó los ojos. Dirigió una mirada hacia Darien, preguntándose qué opinaría él de tener hijos. Pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia la ventana, criticándose por ser tan idiota. Era la típica his toria sobre la que advertía muy seriamente a sus lectores. Conoces a un tipo durante tres días, compartes con él un beso espectacular y cierta intimidad, y ya te pones a pensar en el matrimo nio. Sabía que ese tipo de pensamiento no con ducía a ninguna parte. Le había aconsejado a miles de jóvenes inmaduras que no hicieran se mejante tontería.

Y, además, estaba casi segura de que Darien no era de los que se comprometía con facilidad. Por lo poco que le había contado, parecía que su madre había estado huyendo de un marido agresivo y por eso no había podido establecerse en un lugar fijo. Serena había oído ese tipo de historias cientos de veces.

Si lo que suponía era verdad, él sería la peor persona para desempeñar el papel de futuro marido. Ese tipo de gente nunca solía llegar a superar sus traumas infantiles. Menos mal que ellos sólo habían compartido un beso. Lo malo era que había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Por no hablar de la presión de su entrepierna con tra su espalda en la ducha la noche anterior.

— ¿Cuánto nos queda? —preguntó ella bajando el volumen.

-Gonzales está a unos quince kilómetros, des pués tenemos que cruzar Guadalupe y girar ha cia el oeste durante otros cuarenta o cincuenta kilómetros -Darien se estiró en el asiento y bos tezó-. Nunca he estado en esa cabaña, pero mi amigo Nicolás me ha dado las instrucciones necesarias para llegar. No debe ser difícil de encon trar -Darien dirigió a Serena una mirada cu riosa-. Has estado mucho tiempo callada. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿En quién podría ser tu agre sor?

Ella meneó la cabeza y se frotó las manos.

-Sólo eran ensoñaciones -zanjó ella la cues tión sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. En vez de haber pensado en su difícil situación, se ha bía dedicado a fantasear sobre un posible ma rido y unos hijos.

Después de haber cruzado el puente del río Guadalupe, Serena volvió a deleitarse en el pa norama de granjas aisladas y pequeños pueblos encantadores. Pasaron por delante de un vivero de árboles de Navidad, de una finca de meloco toneros y de otra de nogales. Los árboles que flanqueaban la carretera eran cada vez más gruesos.

-El paisaje es precioso -comentó Serena cuando pararon en el semáforo de entrada a Sequin.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Te importa si paramos en algún sitio a comer algo? -preguntó él apar cando al lado de una tienda de comestibles.

Ambos salieron del coche y él admiró las cur vas que marcaban los vaqueros de ella. Pero es taba seguro de que sólo estaba impresionado por ella por causa de la forzada proximidad. En su vida, la gente entraba y salía, pero nunca se quedaba, y así seguiría siendo. Todo lo que te nía que hacer era apartarse de la tentación, pero sabía que una noche más como las dos an teriores podría con su firme determinación.

Comieron en el coche y luego siguieron rumbo a la cabaña en dirección oeste; al cabo de tres kilómetros cruzaron un río y cambiaron de dirección. Se adentraron en un bosque es peso por un camino que se quedó cortado de pronto. Darien pensó que debía haberse per dido.

-¡Mira! -exclamó Serena-. ¿No ves esa casa de madera detrás de los árboles?

Darien vislumbró la casa que Serena le seña laba. Los arbustos habían crecido tanto que en torpecían la visibilidad.

-Quédate aquí -dijo bajándose del coche-. Comprobaré que ésa es la casa que buscamos.

-De eso nada, voy contigo, estamos juntos en esto -dijo ella abriendo la puerta para acompa ñarlo.

Abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, Darien y Serena se dirigieron hacia la casa. Pero él tenía sus dudas, la descripción que le había hecho su amigo sobre la cabaña no coincidía con esa lu josa casa, grande y bien cuidada. A la izquierda estaba la puerta principal con un porche de lante. Al acercarse un poco más, Darien vio que la casa tenía un camino de entrada. Debía ha berse pasado la desviación.

-Me encanta esta casa –alabó Serena, conmo vida-. Mira el porche. Es precioso.

El porche era enorme y estaba pintado en blanco y azul. Había maceteros de cobre llenos de violetas y un par de mecedoras de mimbre de color blanco junto a una mesa. Las contraventa nas eran de color azul y los alféizares estaban lle nos de prímulas rosas.

Todo era demasiado colorista para el gusto de Darien, pero Serena no hacía más que soltar exclamaciones de admiración mientras inspec cionaban los alrededores, cuidadosamente ajar dinados. Ella se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta principal.

-Espera -dijo Darien agarrándola del brazo-. Estudiemos un poco el lugar antes de arriesgar nos a entrar. No estoy del todo seguro de que es temos en la casa correcta.

-Es la única casa que hay en los alrededores. ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros?

-Se supone que debe haber un buzón para la agencia inmobiliaria.

-¡Lo veo! -dijo ella señalando un buzón me tálico sujeto sobre un poste—. Estoy segura de que éste es el sitio.

-Déjame echar un vistazo. No perdemos nada si somos un poco precavidos.

Cuando empezaron a dar la vuelta a la casa, un gran pájaro salió de un arbusto de lilas y se echó sobre ellos.

-Cuidado -dijo Darien-, debe de haber un nido cerca, la madre nos atacará si nos consi dera una amenaza.

Comprobaron todas las ventanas laterales en busca de huellas de que hubieran sido forzadas y llegaron al patio posterior, donde había una _chaise __lounge, _dos sillas de hierro forjado y una mesa de cristal debajo de un cerezo. Detrás del patio y al fondo de un prado estaba el río con un pequeño fondeadero de madera.

El silencio era evidente.

-¿Te convences ahora? Estamos solos -dijo Serena—. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

Él murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero la soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. El calor del día empezaba a hacer acto de presencia y Serena estaba sudando. Ansiosa por entrar para refugiarse del sol y para ver la casa por dentro, se adelantó a Darien. Si el exterior parecía un pa raje de cuento de hadas, el interior tenía que ser fantástico.

Darien marcó la combinación de números que su amigo le había dado para abrir el buzón y re coger la llave. Luego abrió la puerta principal.

-Déjame que entre yo primero para echar un vistazo -dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

Pero Serena se coló por debajo de su brazo y vio el que el salón estaba a la derecha. Era tan acogedor y estaba tan ordenado que ella estuvo a punto de gemir de placer. El gran sofá central y las dos cómodas butacas invitaban al descanso. La chimenea añadía encanto al conjunto. Una de las paredes tenías puertas correderas de cris tal que daban al patio trasero.

Serena se apresuró a reconocer el resto de la casa mientras Darien registraba los armarios y los rincones. La cocina estaba al fondo de la casa, la rusticidad del suelo de madera de roble contras taba con la modernidad de los muebles de co cina. Las paredes estaban alicatadas con peque ñas teselas blancas y verdes que conferían a la sala una alegre nota de color. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Serena soñó con agradables desayunos a base de café, zumo de na ranja y tostadas. A la derecha estaba el comedor con una gran mesa redonda.

Luego corrió escaleras arriba y empezó a abrir las puertas de todos los dormitorios y cuar tos de baño. Al llegar a la última puerta, se en contró con el dormitorio principal. No era tan grande como el que él tenía en Houston, pero era tan encantador que ella se sintió cautivada.

Una espléndida cama de matrimonio de ta maño grande y con un armazón de hierro forjado se cubría con un edredón de varios tonos de azul. Había también una silla tapizada de raso y unas cortinas de cretona hechas a mano completaban el conjunto.

Todo era hogareño, casero... y seguro. Nada en el mundo podía ir mal mientras estuvieran en esa casa. La existencia del agresor y la rutina diaria se habían quedado lejos, allá en Houston.

—Deberías haberme esperado —dijo Darien me tiendo la cabeza por la puerta—. Podría haber sido una emboscada.

-¿No es sencillamente espléndido? -pre guntó ella girándose en redondo y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras-. Parece... parece..., parece un casa encantada para pasar una luna de miel.

El frunció el ceño.

- Nicolás me dicho que en ocasiones se lo ha al quilado a parejas de recién casados. Desgracia damente, le han cambiado de destino y se ve obligado a venderla -explicó Darien, acercán dose a la ventana-. Ven, mira, desde aquí se puede ver el río.

Serena apartó un poco la cortina y dio un grito ahogado al ver la magnífica panorámica.

-Es increíble -comentó-. Nunca he tenido mejores vistas -dijo Darien depositando una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza y se lo encontró mi rándola. Se sonrojó y deseó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Él extendió una mano y capturó su rostro con la palma.

-Debes estar exhausta, Serena -dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar-. ¿Por qué no te echas una siesta mientras aparcó y saco el equipaje?

-No..., no estoy cansada -tartamudeó ella-. ¿Por qué no quieres que baje a ayudarte?

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo —dijo él soltándola con suavidad-. Será mejor que te acomodes an tes de que vaya a inspeccionar el sótano.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Serena. Relájate y déjame que con trole la situación, ¿de acuerdo? -insistió él

Él desapareció en dirección al vestíbulo sin esperar respuesta. ¿Qué había significado esa mirada?, se preguntó Serena, sintiendo aún en su cuerpo las huellas que habían dejado sobre ella sus ojos y su mano. Era la sensación más erótica que había experimentado en toda su vida y la había dejado anonadada.

Necesitaba echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pero la mag nífica vista del exterior la atrapó cuando estaba de camino.

El cielo azul y claro se veía entre las hojas de los árboles. La primavera estaba en su apogeo. El calor de sol se colaba por los cristales de la ventana, arrullándola con su gentil promesa.

Abrió la ventana para escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros en el jardín. El sitio era maravilloso. Darien la había llevado hasta el paraíso. Allí no podría repetirse ninguno de los incidentes de Houston.

Sólo tardó un instante en bajar las escaleras y salir al jardín por la puerta trasera. Tomando una amplia bocanada de aire, Serena empezó a relajarse. Levantó la cabeza para sentir el calor del sol sobre el rostro cuando, de repente, avistó un cervatillo abrevando en el río. Era adorable. Y qué paz se respiraba.

Preguntándose si debería acercarse para verlo mejor, se abrió paso con cuidado entre los arbustos, pero el cervatillo husmeó el aire y sa lió corriendo. Serena corrió detrás de él y estaba a punto de quedarse sin aliento cuando descubrió a un pescador entre las sombras. El hom bre la vio al momento.

-Hola -saludó el pescador-. ¿Qué tal?

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, botas de agua y un sombrero verde. Sus manos sostenían una caña.

-Hola, ¿ha visto a ese cervatillo?

-¿Ahora? No, pero los bosques están llenos de ellos en esta época del año.

-¿Vive usted por aquí?

-He alquilado una cabaña río abajo durante un par de semanas. ¿Es suya esa casa? -añadió mirando por encima del hombro de ella.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que no, pero se detuvo al oír algo entre los matorrales. Antes de volverse, vio miedo en los ojos del pescador. Mientras el extraño permanecía mudo de asombro, Darien apareció desde detrás de un ár bol, corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó con pasión.

-Ah, aquí estás cariño -dijo finalmente-. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Serena trató de soltarse, pero Darien la suje taba con firmeza.

-Darien, ¿qué...?

Él la tomó de la cabeza y presionó su rostro contra su pecho, ahogando sus palabras y deján dola sin respiración.

-Hola, vecino -saludó Darien-. Siento que mi esposa le haya espantado a los peces. Somos re cién casados, ¿sabe?, y me temo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea.

¿Recién casados? ¿Pelea? ¿De qué hablaba Darien?, se preguntó Serena.

-Ah, no se preocupe, venía detrás de un cer vatillo -dijo el pescador.

-Lo que quería era que yo viniera a buscarla —repuso Darien—. Pero mis padres llegarán de vi sita dentro de unos minutos y, por más que me apetezca jugar con mi esposa en el bosque, creo que debemos volver a la casa inmediatamente.

—Entiendo. No quiero entretenerlos —se des pidió el pescador.

Serena consiguió deshacerse del abrazo de Darien.

-¿Qué...? -dijo antes de que la boca de Darien aterrizara sobre la de ella.

Atónita, renunció por completo a defenderse y se entregó a las inesperadas y maravillosas sen saciones de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla, Darien la tomó en brazos y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa. Cuando llegaron al porche, la depositó en el suelo, pero sin soltarla del todo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -preguntó ella.

-No, sólo pretendía ser un buen guardaespal das —dijo él abriendo la puerta principal para to marla de nuevo en brazos, entrar y cerrar tras de sí-. Pero ahora estoy pensando en otra cosa.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Suéltame -chilló ella, estremeciéndose de miedo. Era obvio que Darien había perdido la ca beza.

-Aún no -gruñó él mientras subía los escalo nes de dos en dos.

-Suéltame ahora mismo -insistió Serena mientras él entraba en el dormitorio principal.

-¿No sabes callarte la boca de vez en cuando? -la provocó Darien mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con ella en el regazo.

-Espera un momento... -farfulló ella llena de indignación.

-En esta ocasión estoy yo al mando, ya te lle gará tu turno -susurró él acercando la boca a sus labios mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

A continuación, Darien se ocupó de que ella supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones besándola con ardor.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Darien acabó el beso, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas suficientes como para impedir que su cuerpo se entregara a la necesidad que sentía. Pero al mirarla, su primer impulso fue besarla de nuevo. Serena yacía en la cama, sonriéndole de la misma manera con la que él había soñado cientos de veces durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

La mirada de ella era diabólicamente erótica y su respiración tan agitada como la de él mismo. Darien se sintió hechizado. Deseó explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y encontrar cada punto erógeno, por muy oculto que estuviera. En cierta forma, podría decirse que él ya lo sabía todo sobre ella, ya que la había desnudado con el pensamiento cientos de veces. Y, sin embargo, la excitación de la aventura había hecho presa en su cuerpo.

Había deseado que se produjera ese encuen tro durante dos largos días, y había luchado contra él, pero parecía que finalmente habían llegado al momento de la verdad. Se mordió el labio al pensar si sería capaz de darle lo que ella necesitaba, pero la necesidad se había conver tido ya en urgencia.

Alargó una mano para acariciar su rostro con los nudillos. Seda pura.

-Serena... -susurró con voz temblorosa.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

-Serena -insistió él-, ya sé que te he dicho que yo me haría cargo de la situación..., pero si no tienes los mismos deseos que yo..., si te he interpretado mal..., por favor, dime que pare. Dentro de un par de minutos será demasiado tarde.

Ella abrió los ojos al fin para escrutar su ros tro lánguidamente.

-Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí, Darien. Eres un hombre de acción, así que cierra la boca y bésame.

-Ahora mismo, cariño -dijo él recuperando el coraje que le faltaba.

La besó en el rostro y descubrió que, tal y como él había imaginado, su piel sabía a crema de melocotón. La sensación de deleite le volvió loco. Ella emitió un suave gemido y él se perdió en la luminosa mirada de sus ojos azules mien tras pasaba la lengua por sus labios. Quería tra tarla con delicadeza antes de dar rienda suelta a las intensas exigencias de su cuerpo. Presionó la boca sobre la parte anterior de su muñeca y se detuvo para lamer la tierna piel, sintiendo cómo el pulso de ella se aceleraba. Darien se vio inva dido por sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían todo su sistema nervioso. Ella apretó los puños y gimió cuando él llegó con la lengua hasta la parte anterior del codo.

Darien perdió definitivamente el control, dando paso a una urgente excitación llena de ardor. Pasó una mano por su muslo hasta llegar a la cadera, y después a la cintura, para luego acariciarla por debajo de su camiseta. Cuando tocó la sensible piel de su espalda, ella se ar queó, ofreciéndose.

Serena volvió a abrir los ojos despacio y Darien comprobó que estaban repletos de pasión. Ha bía llegado el momento de pasar resueltamente a la acción, así que él le quitó la camiseta. Ella abrió las piernas instintivamente y él metió la rodilla entre ellas. Inclinándose de nuevo, Darien la besó en la boca con renovada intensidad. Serena gimió y estrechó el abrazo. El abandonó su boca para dirigirse hacia la barbilla y el cuello mientras ella musitaba su nombre y se agarraba a sus hombros. Las manos de él se colocaron in mediatamente sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente al principio y después con mayor vi gor hasta que sus pezones estuvieron duros. Su mayor deseo era que ella sintiera la pasión con tanta intensidad como él.

-Darien, por favor... -suplicó Serena.

Él le apartó los tirantes del sostén con los dientes, retiró las cazoletas y le lamió los pe chos, deteniéndose a juguetear con los pezones. Ella se arqueó de nuevo, haciendo presión con tra su boca mientras las puntas rosadas de sus pechos se hinchaban aún más. La tentación de regodearse en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo pudo con la necesidad de poseerla. Le acarició los muslos durante unos instantes antes de hundir la mano en el centro de su femini dad. Ella se estremeció.

—Por favor, por favor... —suplicó de nuevo Serena-, deja de jugar y hazme el amor ya.

El sonrió al oír esas palabras y decidió pro longar la vibrante tortura quitándole los panta lones muy despacio. Después metió una mano por debajo de las braguitas y acarició los sensi bles pliegues que allí encontró antes de cen trarse en la perla del placer femenino.

Se le llenaron los dedos de una cálida hume dad y él insistió con el pulgar en el centro del deseo de Serena. Ella soltó un gemido, perma neció rígida durante un instante y luego pareció derretirse en una oleada de sucesivas convulsio nes. Darien miraba fascinado cómo ella llegaba a las más altas cotas del placer.

Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, él se libró de sus ropas. Ella abrió los ojos y tendió los bra zos, dándole la bienvenida.

—Paciencia, corazón —pidió Darien acaricián dole el vientre. Aún estaba impresionado por las expresiones de placer que se habían dibujado en el rostro de ella a medida que alcanzaba el clímax. De pronto la misión que acababa de rea lizar, la de darle placer a ella antes que a sí mismo, se convirtió en la más importante de su vida.

Él volvió sobre sus pechos y ella entretejió los dedos en su cabello, masajeándole la cabeza mientras emitía gorjeos entusiastas. Él lamió su vientre y luego se concentró en el ombligo, hun dió la lengua y después trazó una serie de ínti mos círculos en torno a él. Desplazándose más abajo, acarició la suave tela que cubría su intimi dad. Finalmente tiró del elástico y rasgó la prenda para desprenderla de su cuerpo.

Ella se sorprendió y rió ante su impaciencia. Pero se tensó cuando él se inclinó para conti nuar el viaje que había emprendido su boca. Ex ploró su monte de Venus con labios y dientes y luego metió la lengua en la oscura grieta que se abría entre sus muslos. Gimiendo de nuevo, Serena se retorció dándole paso hasta su centro.

Se oyó otro gemido, pero Darien ya no sabía si era suyo o de ella. Sintiendo que tenía el cuerpo de Serena completamente bajo control, se em peñó en jugar a excitarla casi hasta el límite, para luego dejarla descansar y empezar de nuevo. Hubiera deseado seguir así para siem pre, pero se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Darien depositó un beso en el más secreto de sus recovecos y ella se tensó, apretándose contra él.

-Hazlo ahora, por favor, Darien -ordenó ella fuera de sí con un tono de voz entre tirante y de sesperado—. Me... me estás volviendo loca. Ne cesito..., lo necesito.

-En seguida -susurró él colocándose el pre servativo con premura.

Él ya había dejado de contenerse cuando le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se introdujo en el húmedo y celestial pasaje que conducía al centro de Serena. Se sintió asaltado por un mar de sensaciones cálidas y pulsátiles se sintió, por primera vez, como si estuviera en casa.

La mujer llena de embrujo que estaba debajo de él lo miró con los ojos empañados. Respirando entrecortadamente, ella alzó las caderas para pro fundizar en la penetración. Él se quedó quieto, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que ella creaba, pero pronto no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Serena, dándole una última oportunidad antes de volverse loco por completo.

-No -repuso ella con una diabólica sonrisa-. Si no terminas esto de inmediato, te juro que te mato, Darien Chiba.

Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que él oyó an tes de que ella empezara a balancear las caderas de nuevo, generando una cascada de contraccio nes que lo pusieron fuera de sí. Él se limitó a bombear mientras la musculatura interior de ella lo succionaba con movimientos giratorios.

Finalmente..., en casa, pensó Darien.

Él la oyó gemir de placer en algún lugar de una distante nebulosa y, al cabo de unos momentos, una ola de lava caliente los inundó a ambos, sin él pudiera evitar un grito al experi mentar su propia explosión interna.

Cuando Serena recuperó la consciencia, Darien estaba derrumbado sobre ella. Era la postura más cómoda e íntima en la que se había encontrado jamás. Adoraba sentirse tan cerca de él. Si hubiera sido posible, habría tejido una red en torno a ellos dos para no abandonarlo jamás.

Darien la abrazó y rodó hasta quedarse de es paldas, con ella encima. Serena se acomodó so bre él y oyó el errático pulso de su corazón. En sus veintiocho años de vida, jamás había llegado a imaginar lo que estar con un hombre podía llegar a significar. ¿Cómo podría haber soñado siquiera con que algo tan irreversible iba a sucederle con ese hombre en concreto? Aunque la idea sonara fatalista e impetuosa, ella sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, Darien ocuparía el lu gar del único hombre que podría hacerla realmente feliz para siempre.

Pero Serena no estaba contenta, no deseaba estar enamorada del él. Si hubiera sabido de an temano que sus emociones iban a cobrar tal in tensidad, jamás habría dejado que las cosas lle garan tan lejos. Pero todo había sucedido corno si hubiera sido inevitable.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo un gemido. ¿Qué ha bía hecho? Tendría que haber sido lo suficiente mente cauta como para contener sus emociones cuando su vida acababa de dar un giro inespe rado. Algo dentro de ella había cambiado para siempre.

Darien era un solitario, un hombre sin atadu ras y sin la menor intención de comprometerse. Justo el tipo de hombre del que una mujer no debería enamorarse nunca. Una sombría ima gen de sí misma, triste y sola, enamorada de un hombre que jamás podría correspondería, ocupó su mente.

Trató de sentarse, pero Darien la estrechó con tra su pecho.

-No te vayas aún -imploró él besándola sua vemente en el hombro—. Ha sido impresionante. Eres increíble, Serena.

-¿De veras? -sonrió ella ante el cumplido-. No estaba segura de lo que sentirías, al fin y al cabo, apenas nos conocemos.

-Ya sentí lo mismo la primera vez que te vi. Y ciertamente pensé que, después de la noche de ayer, nos conocíamos lo bastante.

-Hum... Es cierto, da la impresión de que haya sido cosa del destino.

-No pareces estar demasiado segura. ¿Te arrepientes?

-No, no me arrepiento -dijo ella acariciando los labios de él con un dedo-. Pero puede que me sienta un poco culpable. No suelo meterme en la cama con un tipo al que sólo conozco desde hace un par de días, ya sea un ranger tejano o no.

-¿Quieres que olvidemos lo sucedido y que vol vamos a nuestra antigua relación del guardaespal das y la mujer en peligro? -preguntó él con cierta vacilación presionando los labios sobre su sien.

-No. Nunca podríamos retroceder, jamás... aunque quisiéramos -independientemente de lo que el futuro les tuviera reservado, ella no ha bría querido perderse la experiencia que ha bían compartido por nada del mundo.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Quiero que sepas que hablaba en serio cuando te dije que la próxima vez estarías tú al mando -dijo, acariciándole el pelo-. No dejes que pase demasiado tiempo -añadió, suplidamente.

-Estás de broma -rió ella, sorprendida por la idea..., pero al instante notó cómo la virilidad de él crecía contra su vientre. Y con ella, su pro pio ardor.

¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto cuando sabía que el sexo sería lo único que llegarían a com partir?, se preguntó Serena.

Él tensó su cuerpo para incorporar la cabeza.

-¿Es demasiado pronto para repetir? -pre guntó-. ¿Estás... dolorida? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Es tás cansada?

Serena constató que su cuerpo, desvergon zado y libre, hacía caso omiso de las más sensa tas advertencias de la razón, incendiándose de inmediato. No parecía haber espacio para la cordura. Rotó las caderas sobre su miembro y se alzó sobre las manos, estirando los brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy demasiado can sada, sargento Chiba? -lo incitó.

El dejó que sus manos resbalaran por las ca deras de ella y luego se las levantó un poco para que su virilidad enhiesta encajara en la húmeda oquedad femenina. Ella se sintió atravesada por un relámpago de fuego que se trasmitió por to das sus venas. La sensación era extraña, pero perfecta, lujuriosa, decadente y... completa.

Ella se separó un poco, pero él se alzó para penetrarla más profundamente aún, consiguiendo hacerla temblar de placer. Mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, ella cabalgó sobre él con total abandono.

Mientras, Darien pellizcaba y masajeaba sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones por turno. Luego la agarró por las caderas para fre nar el ritmo, pero ella no pudo soportarlo y tiró hacia arriba para luego dejarse caer hasta el fondo, fundiéndose con él en el momento cul minante del clímax, que dio pasó al derrumbe de ambos sobre la cama en un estado de prác tica inconsciencia.

Darien se despertó con la brillante luz del día en una cama vacía. Cuando alargó los brazos para estrechar a Serena, como había estado ha ciendo durante toda la noche, se encontró un hueco de sábanas frías y arrugadas.

Se sentó de golpe con una primera reacción de pánico. ¿Pasaba algo malo? ¿Se había sumer gido de tal manera en Serena que había olvi dado todo lo referente al agresor?

Después oyó correr el agua de la ducha y vol vió a derrumbarse sobre las almohadas, sol tando el aliento que había mantenido retenido. Gracias a Dios.

En aquel momento, los principios que gober naban su vida estaban hechos jirones. Estaba tan hechizado por Serena que ni siquiera podía explicarse el por qué. Hasta la noche anterior había creído que un buen revolcón en el pajar disiparía la ternura que había empezado a sentir por ella. Por mucho carácter que pareciera tener, cuando la miraba a los ojos sólo veía las vallas recién pin tadas de una granja y un tropel de críos. Estaba claro que era una devota de la familia, aunque la suya no fuera perfecta. Pero daba la casualidad de que la familia no tenía ningún interés para él.

Sin embargo, sí estaba interesado en ella. Bastaba recordar la forma en que se le ilumina ban los ojos cuando estaba pensando en diver tirse. La determinación que mostraba al hablar de su vida profesional. La serena expresión de su rostro cuando lo miraba.

Llevaba todos aquellos días pensando que eran seres opuestos, pero ya empezaba a pre guntarse si se habría equivocado. Aunque la ver dad era que nada de lo que había entre ellos pa recía tener demasiado sentido, excepto... que después de haberla visto estallar entre sus bra zos, ya no podía haber vuelta atrás.

Era posible que lo mejor fuera que cada uno regresara a su antigua rutina por separado, olvi dando el romance, pero sabía que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Y estaba decidido a que ella siguiera en su cama hasta que se detuviera al agresor.

De pronto, oyó un chillido procedente del baño. Darien apartó la ropa de cama y corrió ha cia allí. Llamó vigorosamente a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué? Espero que seas tú, Darien. No te oigo bien con el ruido del agua.

Él se asomó retirando un poco la cortina de la ducha. Ella estaba completamente enjabo nada, aclarándose bajo el chorro de la ducha. Darien se sintió excitado al momento, literal mente desesperado por volver a poseerla, así que entró en la ducha y se colocó detrás de ella.

-Pensé que había pasado algo. ¿Por qué has gritado?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Serena vol viendo la cabeza-. ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó tratando de apartarse el jabón de los ojos para po der verlo.

Darien no se podía creer que aún tuviera fuer zas para enardecerse después de la increíble mente larga noche que habían pasado. Pero con sólo mirarla, su corazón se aceleraba a cien por hora.

—Pensé que tenías algún problema. Gritaste -dijo abrazando su escurridizo cuerpo.

-Yo no he gritado. Se me cayó el frasco de champú sobre un pie. Además, yo no grito nunca.

-¿Qué te apuestas? -preguntó él aspirando el aroma a fresa del jabón-. Te apuesto lo que quie ras a que soy capaz de hacerte gritar en cuestión de minutos.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros mientras él se inclinaba para besarla. Gimió y se separó de él para mirarlo con tal pasión en los ojos que Darien se quedó sorprendido.

Calma, cariño -dijo acorralándola contra los azulejos. Bajó las manos hasta su trasero y la agarró con fuerza-. Pásame los brazos por el cuello.

Serena obedeció instintivamente y alzó las piernas para rodear su torso, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. El agua caía sobre ellos.

—Darien, por favor, ahora... ahora...

Él sintió cómo ella tensaba todos los múscu los de su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza para lamerle un pezón mientras orientaba su miembro con una mano para introducirse en ella. Ella le mor dió en el hombro.

-Vamos, Serena -urgió él-. Déjate llevar. Todo va bien. Estás bien sujeta.

Las primeras oleadas de placer se adueñaron de ella mientras él la embestía. Finalmente, él gimió de gozo con el último empujón al tiempo que los gritos de placer de ella sonaban como música celestial en sus oídos.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9:**

-Hum... dame de comer -ella estaba estirada sobre la cama deshecha junto a él, disfrutando de la estupenda pereza que había seguido a una maravillosa ducha.

-¿Qué te apetecería comer? -preguntó Darien guiñándole un ojo y apoyándose sobre un codo para pasar suavemente un dedo entre sus pechos.

Sonriente, Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y tratando de defen derse de la tentación de volver a caer entre sus brazos.

-Comida de verdad. Necesito algo sustan cioso. Eres maravilloso, pero creo que no voy a poder seguir adelante si no como algo antes.

La idea de tocarlo y de que él la tocase de nuevo la volvía loca, sin importarle para nada lo exhausta y satisfecha que se encontraba. En nin gún momento había pensado que podría obte ner tanto de Darien.

-Bueno, en ese caso -dijo él poniéndose en pie-. ¿Qué te parecen unos huevos con tosta das?

-¿Y café? -sugirió ella dándose la vuelta para verlo enfundarse en unos vaqueros.

-Sin duda. Y café.

Era un hombre monumental, se dijo Serena podría pasarse el día entero mirándolo. Sus mo vimientos eran precisos y atléticos. Y sus múscu los parecían los de un levantador de pesas. Aun que la verdad era que ella no se lo podía imaginar perdiendo el tiempo en un gimnasio.

Darien se puso una camisa, se la dejó desabo tonada y se encaminó hacia el baño para afei tarse. Ella se cubrió rápidamente con un albor noz y salió detrás de él.

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar la comida?

-Compré provisiones ayer en el mercado y las metí en la casa mientras tú te entretenías ha blando con ese sospechoso pescador -él se estaba embadurnando la cara con crema de afeitar.

-¿Sospechoso? ¿De veras? -preguntó ella con los ojos entornados dispuesta a tener una pe lea-. En mi opinión, ese hombre era un simple vecino aficionado a la pesca.

-Ya veo. ¿Has llegado a esa clarividente con clusión porque eres una experta en el deporte de la pesca?

Ella dio un paso hacia delante para poder verlo en el espejo.

-Nunca he ido a pescar, pero ese hombre lle vaba la ropa adecuada. Y sostenía una caña en la mano.

Darien se tensó la piel de la cara con una mano y procedió a afeitarse una mejilla.

-Hum. Entonces no sabes si tenía puesto un cebo en el anzuelo...

-No sé cómo se usan los cebos, pero el hom bre parecía simpático.

Darien soltó una risotada ronca.

-Puede que te dé alguna clase de pesca mien tras estamos aquí -dijo, haciendo una pausa para afeitarse cuidadosamente la barbilla—. Pero no antes de que compruebe de dónde salió ese hombre y dónde está ahora -añadió soltando la maquinilla.

Serena lo abrazó por detrás y apoyó la mejilla sobre su espalda.

-Darien Chiba, ¿por qué será que eso me suena a una cita? ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo a pescar? ¿Podemos preparar también un almuerzo campestre? -preguntó ella mien tras dejaba resbalar las manos por su torso hasta entrelazar los dedos entre su vello pectoral.

A continuación, él se dio la vuelta.

-Pequeña embaucadora. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás cerca de mí.

Él aún tenía rastros de espuma en la cara, pero ella sólo vio sus ojos ardientes de pasión. Darien la besó ligeramente en los labios y luego la estrechó contra sí. Ella sintió cómo sus pezo nes se endurecían al contacto con el plano só lido de su pecho mientras su corazón empezaba a bombear a toda prisa, haciendo correr la san gre por sus venas.

Él la besó con pasión en torno a la boca y por el cuello. Metió la mano por debajo del albor noz y aprisionó uno de sus pechos. Serena aspiró el aroma cítrico de su crema de afeitar y empezó a sentir el pulso del deseo. Apretó las caderas contra las de él y las movió. Pero, en ese mo mento, se quejó su estómago.

Darien levantó la cabeza y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-Parece que tienes hambre, cariño -dijo con tono ronco-. Supongo que voy a tener que darte de comer antes de que pasemos el día en tero en la cama. No me gustaría que te murieras por inanición mientras estoy a cargo de prote gerte la vida.

Serena se sonrojó y él se acercó al lavabo para echarse agua sobre la cara.

Ella salió del baño y optó por vestirse decen temente antes de que su cuerpo terminara de traicionarla. Nunca había visto afeitarse a un hombre. Había sido tan íntimo, tan erótico. Casi sin aliento, tomó unos vaqueros y una cami seta. Se los puso y luego se cepilló el pelo para aparentar una cierta compostura mientras tra taba de apartar los pensamientos eróticos de su mente.

Las doce últimas horas pasadas con él habían resultado tan domésticas e íntimas que necesi taba con urgencia recobrar la normalidad. En cuanto la policía capturara a su agresor, Darien seguiría su camino. Obviamente, tenía algo im portante que hacer, aquello para lo que había pedido un permiso a sus superiores. Y ella es taba segura de que él deseaba volver a su trabajo cuanto antes, por lo que Serena volvería tam bién a su rutina habitual.

La sensación de intimidad entre ellos no era más que una simple ilusión.

Había pensado en varias ocasiones decirle que lo amaba, ya que ésa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. En ciertos momentos había deseado incluso gritárselo a todo el que quisiera escucharla. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y el efecto era devasta dor.

Pero Serena no era tan ingenua como para confesarle a Darien su amor. Un hombre que apre ciaba tanto su libertad saldría corriendo al oírla. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su compañía hasta el límite mientras estuvieran juntos.

Él salió del baño, metiéndose los faldones de la camisa dentro de los vaqueros. La miró mien tras se sentaba para ponerse las botas.

-El cuarto de baño es todo tuyo -dijo-. Pre pararé el café.

Darien metió un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y se sorprendió a sí mismo cantu rreando y sonriendo con Serena en el pensa miento. No recordaba que ninguna otra mujer le hubiera afectado de tal manera.

Estaba impresionado por sus ganas de vivir y por su interés por aprender cosas nuevas. Era verdad que era quisquillosa y peleona, pero también era muy sensible y divertida. No cono cía a nadie que se inflamara de pasión tan rápidamente como ella, ni tampoco a nadie que se sonrojara tan a menudo.

Esa mujer constituía un sorprendente mila gro que había sabido abrirse paso hasta su cora zón.

-Ya huele a café –dijo Serena colándose en la cocina-. ¿Está listo?

-Sí, señora. Busca una taza en ese armario. Los huevos estarán preparados en un instante.

Serena se llenó la taza, dio un sorbo y luego se puso a mirarlo mientras él hacía los huevos re vueltos.

-¿Señora? ¿Qué manera de hablar es ésa? -preguntó ella con tono de mofa.

— ¿Qué prefieres... reírte de mí o desayunar? -repuso él con un tono burlesco de amenaza.

-Ay, lo siento, discúlpeme, caballero. No es que no me guste la etiqueta sureña, pero debo decirte que eres uno de los hombres más pura mente texanos que he conocido.

Darien puso dos platos con huevos revueltos sobre la mesa y un tercero con tostadas. Luego tomó su taza y dio un sorbo de café.

-Siempre he pensado que era un auténtico texano, de nacimiento y educación. He pasado un montón de veranos trabajando en los ran chos y también he estado en el circuito de los rodeos -dijo él antes de tragarse un bocado-. Pero recientemente he descubierto que no nací en Texas. Mi padre creció en Illinois y yo nací en Chicago.

-¿Lo acabas de descubrir? ¿Y tu certificado de nacimiento? Se necesita un certificado de naci miento para ingresar en la escuela.

-Aparentemente mi madre adquirió un certi ficado falso para mí. Ni siquiera me llamo Chiba.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer tu madre una cosa se mejante? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Trataba de ocul tarse de un marido agresivo?

-No, creo que los que no la dejaban vivir en paz eran sus suegros. Durante toda su vida lu chó como una fiera para mantener nuestras identidades ocultas.

-Lo siento, Darien. Debe de ser difícil asumir una noticia de esa clase siendo ya adulto. ¿Qué sientes? -se interesó ella metiéndose un trozo de tostada en la boca.

Lo que él deseaba realmente era saber lo que ella pensaba de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba. Pero ella aguardaba su res puesta con la expresión de una experta conse jera sentimental.

-Aún no lo sé -admitió él-. He estado tra tando de no pensar en ello -cada vez que se acordaba sentía una comezón en el estómago.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el hecho de que hayas pedido permiso a tus superiores?

Bueno, parecía que no le iba a quedar más remedio que hablar de ello, pensó Darien. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al conocer toda la historia.

Apartando el plato mientras apuraba el café, trató de pensar en cómo empezar el relato.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi madre ha bía muerto hacía unos meses?

Serena asintió y mantuvo la mirada fija sobre él, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Unos días más tarde fui a su apartamento para hacer limpieza y encontré una carta diri gida a mí y oculta entre otros papeles -dijo le vantándose para ponerse a pasear por la co cina-. Era su última voluntad: una confesión en toda regla.

Serena se puso a recoger los platos para lavar los, pero no lo interrumpió.

Darien se aclaró la garganta antes de detallar los términos de la carta.

-Mi padre no había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía dos años. Era men tira. Fue encarcelado.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa durante un ins tante y luego con afecto, pero se mantuvo en si lencio.

-Aparentemente, mis abuelos paternos perte necían a una familia bien acomodada y decidie ron que mi madre no tenía la suficiente clase como para casarse con su hijo. Pero se casaron y, cuando mi padre fue enviado a prisión por violar y matar a una amiga de mi madre, la acu saron de tener malas compañías.

-Darien..., qué horrible debió de ser para tu pobre madre... -dijo ella con dulzura.

Él agradeció el gesto, pero no era un hombre acostumbrado a dejar que la gente sintiera lás tima por él.

-Seguramente -admitió finalmente-. En cualquier caso, la cuestión es que mis abuelos contrataron a un abogado para quitarle a mi madre la custodia sobre su nieto. La acusaron de no estar preparada moralmente para criar a un niño. Mi madre era pobre, una huérfana sin estudios de Texas -continuó él-. Sufrió un ata que de pánico y regresó a su tierra. Adoptó otro apellido e inició un rosario de cambios de domi cilio por todo el Estado, procurando evitar que las autoridades descubrieran nuestro paradero. Estaba segura de que sus suegros habrían con tratado a un ejército de detectives para buscarnos, así que interrumpió el contacto con todos los viejos conocidos y emprendió una nueva vida.

Serena dejó correr el agua del fregadero para aclarar la espuma y luego se secó las manos.

-Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti leer esa carta -comentó-. ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

El se encogió de hombros y trató de sonar de senfadado.

-No lo sé. Mi madre nunca trató de ponerse en contacto con él. Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Debe de haber soportado un gran peso du rante todos estos años —dijo Serena con simpatía y amabilidad, pero no era eso lo que él deseaba oír-. ¿Se creyó que tu padre era culpable?

-¿Qué?

-¿Se creyó de verdad tu madre que su marido había violado y matado a su amiga?

Darien aún no se había planteado esa cues tión.

-Tampoco lo sé, no decía nada al respecto en la carta -explicó, sentándose-. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, debió de estar convencida de que era inocente ya que, en caso contrario, no me hu biera pedido que lo buscase en su última volun tad.

-¿Eso te pedía?

-Sí. Me revelaba su nombre y me rogaba que tratara de localizarlo después de todos estos años.

Serena asintió y tomó asiento junto a él.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que sabes la ver dad?

Pero él no quería seguir pensando en el tema.

—Maldita sea, Serena. ¿Quieres dejar de psicoanalizarme? No te he contado todo esto para que sientas lástima o trates de ayudarme.

— ¿Por qué me lo has contado entonces?

Él sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si la tensión del momento se hubiera fijado en ese punto.

-No lo sé -dijo, enervado, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la ventana, sintiéndose pri sionero del misterio de su propia identidad. Al cabo de unos instantes, recuperó el sentido de la realidad-. Tengo que salir. Debo comprobar dónde se aloja ese supuesto pescador y llamar al capitán desde una cabina pública —se volvió para mirarla, pero sus ojos no le dijeron nada-.

Creo que estás razonablemente segura, pero no salgas de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? -ella mantuvo la vista fija en la mesa-. Es importante, Serena -in sistió él-. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Prométeme que no saldrás de la casa.

Ella se levantó sin perder la calma.

-Deja ya de preocuparte por mí. No pasará nada.

Darien se preparó para irse, lleno de ira contra ella y de frustración por su propio dilema. Se juró que si esa condenada mujer conseguía que alguien la asesinara por no cumplir sus órdenes, él volvería para rematarla.

Muda de asombro por el repentino cambio de humor de Darien e incapaz de pensar con cla ridad, Serena echó silenciosamente el cerrojo a todas las puertas y subió al piso de arriba para dormir un rato. Le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían y nece sitaba descansar. Pero cuando se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, en vez de dejarse vencer por el sueño, su mente no dejó de darle vueltas a la personalidad de Darien.

No sabía qué era lo que había provocado su súbita ira. Todo parecía haber ido bien hasta que el tema de su pasado había entrado en la conversación. Ella no se había sentido jamás tan unida a alguien, pero él había reaccionado con rabia. Trató de concentrarse en adivinar qué po día estar motivando semejantes emociones. Utilizando un sexto sentido y su experiencia para resolver problemas ajenos, Serena empezó a jun tar las piezas del puzzle. Estaba segura de que él sentía algo por ella; la mirada tierna de sus ojos y la sensibilidad con que le había hecho el amor no dejaban lugar a dudas.

También estaba convencida de que un hom bre como Darien no le contaría sus secretos más íntimos a alguien en quien no confiara. El he cho de que su padre estuviera preso parecía avergonzarle, pero Serena sabía que si él no se hubiera sentido a gusto con ella jamás lo hu biera confesado.

Así pues, no cabía duda de que él estaba inte resado por ella. Pero cuando Serena había tratado de profundizar en sus sentimientos, él había es tallado. La ira repentina solía ser un remedio contra el miedo... ¿de qué? ¿De sentirse atra pado por ella?

Quizá ésa era su manera de mantener las dis tancias. O de recordarle que su compañía tenía los días contados y que no debían intimar dema siado. También era posible que hubiera recor dado de repente su trabajo y responsabilidad con los rangers.

Fuera lo que fuera, se había convertido en uno de los intercambios personales más intensos que había experimentado en toda su vida. Pero le hu biera gustado que encontraran la forma de recu perar el sentimiento de intimidad compartida.

Serena se sintió inesperadamente confusa. Esa era una de las ocasiones en las que necesitaba hablar con su hermana. Mina había sido siempre su mejor consejera.

Recordó brevemente el desconcertante sueño de la otra noche, en el que Mina lloraba descon soladamente. Serena se preguntó si habría sido lo suficientemente inconsciente como para pen sar que su hermana era feliz cuando en realidad tenía problemas. Tuvo la horrible sensación de haberse comportado como una bruja egoísta que realmente no se interesaba por nadie.

Había hablado con su hermana el día ante rior desde una cabina pública, pero sólo habían comentado su estado físico. Serena no había de dicado ni un segundo a su estado emocional. Había estado tan sumergida en su propia aven tura con el apuesto ranger que ni siquiera la ha bía dejado hablar.

Serena miró el teléfono que había en la mesi lla de noche y suspiró. Quizá había llegado el momento de hablar en serio con su hermana, dado que estaba segura y protegida en aquella casa de campo.

Darien se pasó un par de horas valorando los datos que iba reuniendo sobre el supuesto pes cador de la tarde anterior. Había localizado un par de cabañas al otro lado del río. Ambas esta ban ocupadas. Frente a una de ellas había una furgoneta y un montón de juguetes desparra mados por el suelo. El coche que estaba junto a la otra cabaña llevaba matrícula de Oklahoma.

En cierto momento detectó al hombre objeto de su interés metiendo en el maletero del coche una cesta llena de peces. No había nada sospe choso en aquel escenario y, sin embargo, tomó nota de las matrículas de ambos coches y deci dió pedirle al capitán que las investigara.

Compró un teléfono móvil nuevo, con la in tención de desecharlo después de usarlo, y llamó al capitán Furuhata. Después de darle los datos de las matrículas y una información básica sobre la seguridad de Serena, preguntó por la sa lud de su hermana. Sabía que Serena querría sa ber cuál era el estado de Mina en aquellos mo mentos.

—La salud de Mina es buena, apenas se nota ya la herida. Pero... -el capitán dudó y Darien se puso inmediatamente en alerta.

-Si está preocupada por su hermana, capitán, dígale que está en buenas manos.

-Ya se lo he dicho, sargento. No estoy preocu pado por Mina en estos momentos -dijo el capi tán, aclarándose la garganta—. Su marido desa pareció anoche.

-¿Desapareció? ¿O se marchó voluntaria mente?

—Es pronto para saberlo con seguridad, pero aparentemente ambos llevan teniendo rencillas matrimoniales desde hace tiempo. Nadie de la familia lo sabía y, por supuesto, Mina no quiere que Serena se preocupe por ella mientras siga en peligro.

-Lo entiendo, capitán. No revelaré esa información a Serena. Mina puede dejar de preocu parse.

-Escucha -dijo el capitán con un tono de voz grave-. La verdad es que soy yo el que más preo cupado estoy por su desaparición. Siempre he pensado que Jedite Sampson se casó con Mina por el dinero de su hermana. Lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que ha desaparecido porque sabe algo sobre el agresor que no quiere revelar.

—Desde luego, es demasiada coincidencia.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10:**

Al anochecer, Darien cruzó los bosques en el coche y aparcó delante de la casa de campo. El aire era cálido y húmedo. Un trueno resonaba en la distancia y unas nubes negras oscurecían la puesta de sol.

Había transcurrido un día largo y agotador desde que se había separado de Serena y el ras tro de la furia con la que se había despedido ha bía desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Había pensado en ello durante el día y había llegado a la conclusión de que, probablemente, la ver güenza había sido la causa de su mal humor. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Serena se había convertido en una persona importante para él, y eso le había hecho perder el control.

Nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad ser comprendido por alguien, y jamás le había importado lo que la gente pensara. Pero esa mujer lo había cambiado todo.

¿Podría existir un futuro en común para ellos? Aunque lo intentara, no podía concebir una escena semejante, pero tampoco era capaz de soportar la idea de vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, él no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Ella era rica y famosa y contaba con una familia entrañable y numerosos amigos. No parecía que en su vida hubiera sitio para un ranger tejano. Y Darien no tenía a nadie, exceptuando la posibili dad de un padre encarcelado al que nunca ha bía conocido.

Se preguntó si ella era la típica persona que pensaba que la gente no superaba nunca sus raí ces. Y, al fin y al cabo, su padre había sido con denado por violación y asesinato. ¿Pensaría ella que de tal padre, tal hijo?

No, Serena era demasiado inteligente como para eso.

Y tampoco le preocupaba demasiado la cues tión económica. El tenía varias cuentas bancarias en Houston, donde guardaba prácticamente todo el dinero de sus salarios, puesto que no lo necesitaba para nada... No tenía ni casa ni fami lia. Y apenas hacía vida social con los amigos.

Serena era una de las mujeres más entregadas a la familia que había conocido, mientras que él era casi un vagabundo.

Darien sacó del coche los comestibles y se diri gió al porche delantero. Un rayo le recordó que el tiempo era muy variable en esa estación del año.

Serena abrió la puerta y él sintió un agradable sobresalto al verla dirigirse hacia él. Su mera presencia conseguía alterarle el alma. Y eso era algo que no le había sucedido jamás.

—Espero que hayas pasado un buen día —la sa ludó Darien con una sonrisa.

-Ningún problema -respondió mientras se hacía cargo de varias bolsas de comestibles antes de volverse para enfilar hacia la casa.

—Estupendo —dijo él siguiéndola hasta la co cina-. Supongo que no habrás echado de me nos mi mal genio.

-¿Es eso una disculpa, sargento Chiba?

-Quizá -repuso él poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Ella sintió una dulce presión en el corazón y tuvo ganas de tocarlo.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad... todo ha sido demasiado tranquilo, Darien, te he echado de menos.

Él había comprado comida. Desde que Serena tenía uso de razón, siempre había suspirado por tener a alguien que ayudara en las tareas domésticas. Alguien que soportara sobre sus hombros el peso de un hogar y que estuviera en casa por la noche, a la hora de relajarse un poco.

Pero ese alguien no iba a ser Darien. Ella ha bía sabido desde el principio que él era un soli tario de vida aventurera. No era el tipo de hom bre que seguiría rondándola una vez concluida la misión que los había unido.

No tenían un futuro en común, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran sacarle el máximo partido al presente.

-Espero que te guste el pollo frito -dijo él.

-Me gusta. Comamos.

Un trueno irrumpió en la acogedora escena.

-¿Significa ese trueno que hay riesgo de llu via? -dijo ella mientras engullía un trozo de pan.

-Probablemente. Espero que no tanta como para que el río se desborde.

-¿Es eso posible?

-El río Guadalupe es conocido por sus des bordamientos en primavera -explicó él-. Pero hay varios pantanos hidroeléctricos cerca de Sequin que pueden regular el flujo de agua. Sin embargo, creo que esta casa nunca se ha visto afectada.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo ella escogiendo un trozo de pechuga de pollo-. ¿Qué es lo que hace la gente por aquí, aparte de pescar?

—Nadar y pasear en canoa —repuso él enco giendo un hombro-. Y otros deportes acuáticos, supongo. Pero creo que la gente en general lo que busca es la paz y el silencio, alejarse de las grandes ciudades.

Ella metió el tenedor en la ensalada de col y recordó el asunto que la había obligado a aban donar su vida urbana.

-¿Encontraste al pescador? ¿Hablaste con el capitán Andrew Furuhata?

El bebió un trago de agua.

-Sí y sí. El pescador parece una persona nor mal, probablemente un turista de Oklahoma. Según me ha contado el dependiente de la tienda, viene todas las primaveras.

-¿Y Andrew? -preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar una mirada que quería decir «ya te lo decía

Yo»-. ¿Te ha contado si la policía sabe algo más del agresor?

—Tu familia se encuentra bien, Serena, en caso de que te interese. Mina ya está en casa y pa rece que se recupera estupendamente. Están es perando tu regreso.

—Son buenas noticias, gracias.

-Y con respecto a la policía, están trabajando sobre un par de sospechosos.

Se oyó otro trueno y con él la llegada de la lluvia. Serena saltó de la silla sobresaltada por la tormenta.

-¿Te dijo cuánto iban a tardar en solucionar el caso? -a pesar de la tormenta, quería saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba junto a Darien.

-Es imposible predecirlo. ¿Estás tan impa ciente por volver al trabajo?

La verdad era que ella no había vuelto a pen sar en su trabajo desde que habían abandonado Houston.

-En realidad, no. Estoy segura de que quien esté seleccionando mis antiguas columnas lo es tará haciendo bien. Pero... me estaba pregun tando si tendríamos tiempo para que me dieras una clase de pesca. Y también me encantaría limpiar un poco el jardín de malas hierbas.

-¿Te gusta la jardinería?

—Mucho —repuso ella con una sonrisa—. Aun que últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo para ello. Además, tenemos un jardinero en casa que jamás me dejaría acercarme a sus plantas.

Darien extendió una mano y le rozó la mejilla.

-Si mañana escampa, iremos de pesca, Serena. Pero puede que haya demasiado barro para trabajar en el jardín.

La mirada de los ojos de Darien se oscureció mientras acariciaba los labios de ella con el pul gar. El sabor salado del pollo y la caricia inflama ron el deseo de ella.

La tormenta se intensificó. Se fue la luz y Serena soltó un grito, pero Darien la tomó en brazos para subirla al dormitorio. Hicieron el amor con desenfreno mientras escuchaban la lluvia y los truenos, ambos conscientes de que tenían los días contados, ambos rezando para que la si tuación se prolongara.

-Ten cuidado, cariño -dijo Darien mientras Serena, caña en mano, tropezaba en el dintel de la puerta trasera.

Con el sol de la mañana y la electricidad fun cionando de nuevo, Darien había encontrado los aparejos de pesca en un armario del sótano. Le había explicado a Serena pausadamente la utili dad de cada uno de los elementos que compo nían una caña a la hora del desayuno, tratando de evitar el deseo de volver a poseerla allí mismo.

-Este asunto de la pesca parece complicado -comentó Serena-. ¿Estás seguro de que voy a poder aprender en un solo día?

-Bueno, si se tratara de pescar con mosca, quizá no, pero utilizaremos cebo vivo. Y, si tene mos suerte, picará algún pez. Todo el mundo puede pescar, Serena. Yo aprendí cuando tenía seis años. Sólo se necesita una caña, un carrete y un anzuelo.

-¿Aprendiste tú solo? -preguntó ella atónita.

-Sin duda. No había nadie que pudiera ense ñarme. Pero me encontré una revista sobre pesca en el restaurante donde mi madre traba jaba. No era aún capaz de leer, pero aprendí mucho de las fotografías. Mi primera caña no fue muy profesional, un palo, una cuerda y un alfiler doblado. Pero fue suficiente para captu rar varios peces; desde entonces estoy engan chado al deporte de la pesca.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla del río.

-El agua está de color chocolate -comentó Serena, decepcionada.

-La tormenta ha agitado los fondos, pero los peces siguen ahí y tienen hambre. Además, nos será más fácil encontrar gusanos para usarlos como cebo.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro de claro entu siasmo y él la deseó de nuevo. Era una mujer abierta y libre, segura de sí misma y de lo que quería. Aunque no encajara del todo en lo que la gente normal consideraría una belleza, para Darien era única.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo masajeándose el pe cho, como si le doliera el corazón. Necesitado de alejarse del borde de cualquier abismo emo cional, apoyó las cañas sobre un sauce y miró a su alrededor en busca del lugar adecuado para buscar gusanos.

-Será mejor que miremos en el jardín -deci dió al fin-, vamos.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Lombrices.

-¿Qué son exactamente las lombrices?

El movió la tierra, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo mostró.

-Gusanos de tierra. Un alimento tierno y sustancioso para las carpas.

-Ah -dijo ella con tono de duda mirando cómo se retorcía el gusano.

Pero se quedó impresionada cuando él tomó una azada y se puso a cavar en la zona.

-Mira todos los que hay.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Cuántos necesitaremos? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Para empezar, bastará con un par de doce nas. Yo creo que ya tenemos bastantes -dijo me tiendo los últimos en una bolsa especial.

Volvieron al río.

Darien le enseñó cómo ensartarlos en el an zuelo. Se había supuesto que ella se horrorizaría al ver semejante escena, como hacía la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no fue así. Serena no se pa recía a ninguna otra mujer, tenía el espíritu y la tenacidad de una leona madre.

Una vez que hubo ajustado los hilos de las ca ñas, cada una con un gusano en el anzuelo, lanzó y soltó carrete con un seguro movimiento de muñeca.

-¿Lo ves? Se trata de tirar el anzuelo corriente arriba y dejar que descienda con ella hacia nosotros.

Cuando ella trató de hacerlo, se le atascó el anzuelo en un arbusto.

-Ah, se ha roto el hilo -se lamentó Serena-, me temo que no he nacido para pescadora.

Darien arregló el destrozo en un instante.

-Tonterías. Es que has soltado demasiado ca rrete -dijo él poniendo otro gusano en el an zuelo de ella-. ¿Ves? Así se hace. No es un tema baladí, hay que saber girar bien la muñeca. Mira, fíjate -añadió tomándole la mano para lanzar el hilo de la caña-. Ahí está. ¿Ves cómo funciona?

Ella asintió mientras observaba cómo la boya se deslizaba río abajo.

-¿Cómo se sabe si has atrapado un pez?

-Notarás que el hilo se tensa. Cuando su ceda, le das un tirón a la caña y recoges el hilo en el carrete.

En ese momento la pupila apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de él y Darien aspiró su perfume a champú de fresa. Tremendo error, se dijo, al no tar que su virilidad se endurecía instantánea mente.

Con un pequeño gruñido de frustración, se alejó de ella para atender su propia caña. Pero aprovechó que Serena estaba totalmente con centrada para seguir dándole instrucciones.

-Bien, ahora recoge el hilo, repón el cebo si hace falta y lanza tú sola.

Mientras Darien ponía un nuevo cebo en su anzuelo, pensó que debería esforzarse más para apartar el pensamiento del cuerpo de ella. Pensó en la posibilidad de comentar la conver sación con Andrew Furuhata para que ambos se re lajaran un poco.

-¿Te he contado ya que el capitán me dijo que Mina estaba estupendamente? -preguntó mientras lanzaba.

-Sí -repuso ella, colocando un gusano en el anzuelo-. Creo que sí.

Él asintió con aprobación cuando ella le mos tró cómo había colocado el cebo.

-Aparentemente sus heridas eran aparatosas, pero muy superficiales. Con mucha sangre al principio, pero de rápida cicatrización. Ahora ya está en casa, y el capitán asegura que apenas se nota que haya sido herida.

Serena recogió el hilo y se asombró al ver que el cebo había desaparecido.

-Estoy gastando mucho cebo. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? -preguntó.

-Tranquila -le contestó él-. Te lo estás to mando demasiado en serio. Relájate y procura tener buenos pensamientos mientras el anzuelo viaja corriente abajo -añadió recogiendo su caña para descubrir que también había perdido el cebo-. A este paso, nos vamos a quedar sin cebo muy pronto. Lanzaremos un par de veces más y luego me iré a buscar más gusanos.

Serena trató de relajarse, pero no era algo fácil de conseguir teniendo a Darien tan cerca. Además, cuando él había mencionado el estado d_e _Mina, se había sentido llena de culpa. Ella ya sabía cómo estaba su hermana porque había ha blado con ella por teléfono la tarde anterior desde la casa.

Mina le había contado que Jedite se había au sentado durante un par de días, pero mientras estaban hablando había regresado a casa, sor prendiéndolas a las dos. Su llegada significaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el ho gar de Mina. Habían colgado el teléfono prome tiéndose hablar más a fondo cuando todo se hu biera resuelto.

Sin embargo, Serena no quería ver la desapro bación en el rostro de Darien si descubría que ha bía utilizado el teléfono de la casa. No pensaba que lo que había hecho representara el menor peligro, por supuesto, pero no quería enfadar a Darien cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Darien lanzó y la boya se situó a cincuenta me tros río arriba.

— ¿Ves? Es fácil —dijo mientras miraba como su cebo se desplazaba-. Hum, ¿sabías que Mina y su marido tenían problemas conyugales?

-No. Es decir, sí. Me he enterado hace poco -dijo sonrojándose, pero sin perder de vista el hilo de su caña. De pronto sintió un tirón y la punta de la caña se inclinó hacia el río-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha picado un pez -gritó Darien, soltando su caña para irse a ayudarla-. Empieza a recoger el hilo.

En cuestión de minutos, un precioso pez de líneas amarillas en el lomo y vientre grisáceo se retorcía sobre la arena de la ribera.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo conseguí! -exclamó Serena-. He pescado un pez.

Él la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Efectivamente. Es una carpa. Pesca otra y tendremos resuelta la cena de hoy.

-Cuenta con ello -repuso ella con orgullo.

Darien desprendió con cuidado el pez del an zuelo.

-Me lo llevaré a la cocina y traeré más gusa nos mientras tú practicas un poco más.

Ella tomó uno de los últimos gusanos y lo en sartó en el anzuelo con destreza recién adqui rida.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Quiero haber pescado otro para cuando regreses.

-Muy pagada de ti misma te veo, ¿no? -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró, también sonriente.

-Puedes apostar lo que quieras. He pescado el primer pez del día.

-Es sólo la suerte de los principiantes -bro meó él meneando la cabeza mientras se volvía hacia la casa-. Ten cuidado mientras te quedas sola. Es fácil resbalar por la orilla embarrada en un momento de despiste.

-Tendré cuidado -prometió Serena mientras pensaba que le resultaría mucho más fácil concentrarse en la pesca cuando él no estuviera tan cerca.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos que Serena estuvo a solas, no se desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro ni por un instante. Estaba pasando un día espléndido. Y Darien había demostrado ser un hombre estupendo. La pesca era un en tretenimiento divertidísimo. Pensó en la posi bilidad de convertirse en una verdadera aficio nada.

Se concentró seriamente en el lanzamiento río arriba y se dio cuenta de que cada vez lo ha cía con mayor soltura.

Oyó detrás de ella a Darien acercándose entre los matorrales.

—No has tardado mucho —dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Tardar? ¿Para qué? -preguntó una voz dife rente, pero conocida, desde su retaguardia iz quierda.

Con un gruñido de sorpresa, ella volvió el rostro para enfrentarse al intruso.

-¡Jedite! Me has dado un susto de muerte -dijo mientras sostenía la caña con una mano y se lle vaba la otra al corazón con la intención de cal marse.

-Lo siento -repuso su cuñado avanzando du bitativamente hacia ella entre los arbustos-. No tenía ni idea de que supieras pescar.

-No sabía. Estoy aprendiendo -dijo Serena dándose cuenta de pronto de que algo no iba nada bien-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jedite? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Mina? ¿Cómo has podido encontrarme?

Él meneó la cabeza.

-Estaba escuchando por el otro teléfono mientras hablabas ayer con Mina -dijo él abriéndose paso entre la maleza con cara de pocos amigos-. Supuse que, antes o después, acabarías llamándola por teléfono. Siempre te has mos trado muy egoísta y posesiva con ella, absor biendo toda su energía. Seguro que ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza que podía estar dema siado cansada como para ponerse a hablar con tigo.

Una nube oscureció la luz del sol y Serena sin tió una ráfaga de aire frío.

-Dame una respuesta clara, Jedite. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó sintiendo una súbita debilidad en las piernas que le obligó a sujetarse en la caña de pescar para no resbalar en el ba rro.

Jedite se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su im permeable verde y sacó una pistola de color ne gro.

-He venido a terminar de hacer lo que había planeado. Esos asesinos a sueldo que contraté no supieron hacer su trabajo. Pero esta vez no te vas a librar de tu castigo, Serena, voy a matarte.

El pánico la dejó anonadada. ¿Jedite? ¿Su pro pio cuñado era el agresor? Se le congelaron las piernas, pero las rodillas no paraban de entre chocar la una con la otra Inertemente.

-¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por qué...?

-Piénsalo bien -repuso él con desdén-. Estoy completamente harto de que tú lleves las rien das de la familia, te reservas todo el poder para ti. Y no tienes ningún derecho para decirme a mí o a mi esposa lo que debemos hacer. El he cho de que tú controles el dinero no te da dere cho a manipularnos.

-¿Qué? -se asombró ella más allá de lo conce bible. No tenía palabras. ¿De dónde había sur gido todo ese odio? ¿Y cómo era posible que ella no hubiera detectado nada con el paso de los años?

-Desde este momento seré yo quien se haga cargo de las finanzas -masculló él-. En cuanto Mina herede los dos millones de dólares de la póliza de seguros, también pasará a mejor vida -explicó con una sonrisa siniestra mientras al zaba el revólver y apuntaba al rostro de Serena-. Ya te lo imaginas, supongo que tendré que organizar la muerte de Mina como si se tratara de un accidente -dijo con soltura-. No me ape tece volver a apretar el gatillo sobre ella. Pero no me importa hacerlo contigo, sobre todo sa biendo que me esperan dos millones de dólares. Prepárate para morir, Serena.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Baile Lento**** de Conrad Linda perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11:**

-Suelte ese revólver, Sampson -gritó Darien saliendo de entre los matojos para plantarse fir memente sobre ambos pies con una pistola su jeta con las dos manos-. ¡Ya!

Jedite giró la pistola de inmediato al oír la voz de Darien. Serena aprovechó el momento para in tentar atacar al agresor con su caña de pescar.

Darien hubiera preferido que ella se hubiera estado completamente quieta para poder vérse las a solas con Jedite. Pero Serena no era de esas personas que dejan los asuntos importantes en manos ajenas.

La escena cambió súbitamente. Serena perdió el equilibrio y resbaló por la ladera de barro con un grito. Jedite la oyó, se volvió hacia ella y disparó. Antes de que las balas de Jedite hubieran llegado a su destino, Darien ya había abierto fuego sobre el enemigo. Su disparo fue certero y Jedite Sampson murió en el acto con un impacto en la sien.

Darien comprobó rápidamente que Jedite estaba fuera de combate y apartó la pistola del agresor de una patada. Se enfundó la suya y corrió hacia Serena como un poseso.

-¡Serena! -gritó hundiendo las rodillas en el barro—. Serena, háblame. ¿Dónde te ha dispa rado?

Ella yacía inmóvil sobre el costado al borde del río y Darien vio cómo una mancha de color rojo oscuro empezaba a teñir las aguas.

-¡No, Dios mío, no! -rezó mientras la tomaba en brazos-. Por favor, cariño, no me hagas esto.

Serena estaba llena de sangre por todas partes y Darien le buscó el pulso en la muñeca. Se lo en contró, aunque débil, al mismo tiempo que ella aspiraba una pequeña bocanada de aire, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El hecho de que aún estuviera viva le permi tió recuperar fuerzas.

-Serena Tsukino, vas a seguir respirando, ¿me oyes? Es una orden. No puedes rendirte ahora. No te permitiré que lo hagas.

Sujetándola contra el pecho, Darien sacó el te léfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a la policía. Después de haber dado las explicaciones nece sarias para encontrar el lugar, intentó encontrar las heridas, pero había sangre por todas partes y ella parecía estar agonizando.

—No, por favor —suplicó él, estrechándola contra sí mientras combatía las lágrimas.

Hacía más de veinte años que Darien no iba a la iglesia, y las veces que había ido sólo lo había hecho para complacer a su madre. Pero mien tras la tenía en brazos y esperaba la llegada de la ambulancia, el sargento Darien Chiba intentó hacer un trato con Dios.

—Sálvala, Señor. No la dejes morir y te juro que...

Su plegaria se vio recompensada por la lle gada de la ambulancia. La trasladaron a una ca milla. Una enfermera contuvo las hemorragias con eficacia y estabilizó sus constantes vitales. Inmediatamente después, el médico le informó de que las heridas no eran mortales.

Observó cómo la introducían en la ambulan cia. Estaba dispuesto a irse con ella, pero en aquel momento llegaron los representantes de la policía y tuvo que quedarse para declarar.

Luego se dirigió hacia el hospital, a tiempo de ver cómo se llevaban por el pasillo de urgen cias a una Serena llena de tubos. Pensó que ya había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero ella lo vio y gritó su nombre.

-¡Darien! ¡Espera! Te necesito. Diles que me dejen irme ahora mismo.

Las enfermeras se detuvieron cuando la escu charon gritar y Darien corrió junto a ella.

-Calla, cariño. Estoy aquí. Estoy seguro de que te han oído gritar desde el centro de Houston -bromeó.

Ella extendió una mano y él se la tomó cari ñosamente, lo cual no era fácil dado el número de tubos y agujas que tenía puestas.

-Darien, gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Qué pasó con Jedite?

El la miró a los ojos y sintió la cercanía de sus corazones. Ella estaba pálida y dolorida y llevaba una venda en torno a la cabeza.

-Me temo que ha muerto, Serena. No tenía opción.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo ella tragando sé cómo he podido no darme cuenta antes de la clase de persona que era. Tengo que ha blar con Mina.

-Está de camino, junto a tu madre y al capi tán -Darien deseó decirle que la llevaba en el co razón, pero esas palabras significaban tanto que se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

Las enfermeras lo miraron y susurraron algo acerca de la necesidad de limpiar y suturar las heridas.

Él se incorporó y le apretó la mano.

-Ahora vas a ser buena y vas a dejar que te cu ren, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estarás aquí cuando terminen? — Preguntó ella con un temblor en la voz-. No irás a mar charte a Chicago ya, ¿verdad?

—Me voy a Chicago, pero no hoy. Estaré aquí.

Darien deseó decirle que la necesitaba, que ne cesitaba estar junto a ella para comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo salía bien. Pero todavía te nía que cumplir su misión y, además, estaba con vencido de que no existía para ellos la posibilidad de un futuro en común. Ni siquiera sabía qué cambios implicaría su viaje a Chicago.

-Descansa todo lo que puedas, cariño —se despidió suavemente—. Y concéntrate sólo en mejorar. Todos estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Darien miró el resto de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso y lo apuró de un trago. Durante las últimas tres semanas, desde que Serena había sido tiroteada, su vida se había convertido en un barco a la deriva. Y las cosas no parecían ir a me jorar a corto plazo.

Una camarera de uniforme con pajarita lla mada Mega tomó su vaso vacío y le preguntó si quería otra cerveza. Él asintió y luego escrutó el bar decorado con maderas nobles. En una de las esquinas había una pantalla de televisión en la que se podía ver un partido de rugby. Pero como sólo eran las primeras horas de la tarde, el bar estaba casi vacío. Darien miró a uno de los dos hombres de negocios vestidos de traje que habían entrado a tomar una copa y se sintió fuera de lugar. Llevaba allí más de una hora, sentado en una mesa, esperando.

Sólo había salido del estado de Texas un par de veces en su vida, pero Chicago se parecía a todas las grandes ciudades, como Dallas o Houston. Sin embargo, ese bar de postín, con los sue los encerados y las sillas de diseño, no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera conocido con ante rioridad. Durante un segundo, recordó las ga nas de Serena por visitar un bar _honky-íonk _y su puso, sin temor a equivocarse, que también estaría encantada de conocer un bar como ése, tal era su afición por aprender cosas nuevas.

El recuerdo de Serena lo devolvió a los últi mos momentos que había pasado con ella. Ha bía sido el mismo día en que la darían de alta en el hospital. Su hermana había terminado de ha cer la maleta y se había ido a buscar una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta la ambulancia que la devolvería a casa.

La había escuchado mientras ella le contaba que había decidido utilizar Internet para man dar sus columnas al periódico desde cualquier parte del mundo. Aunque, después de lo que había pasado, ya no se sentía tan segura de ser _capaz _de dar consejo a otras personas. Conside raba un error imperdonable el no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su hermana. Así que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de re nunciar a su trabajo.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de los puntos de sutura. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar a Darien y él pensó que nunca la había visto tan bella.

-Le he pedido a Andrew que me ayude a hacer una oferta por la casa de campo de tu amigo -le dijo-. Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de con vertirla en una posada rural para los amantes de la naturaleza. Espero que no necesite demasia dos arreglos -mientras hablaba, Serena parecía no poder estarse quieta, repleta de entusiasmo por los nuevos planes de vida—. Supongo que tú sabes mucho más que yo sobre reformas, así que me gustaría contar con tu opinión.

—Serena...

—Bueno, si no sabes nada sobre reformas, usa remos tu talento para analizar las necesidades de los turistas y ver qué tipo de servicios pode mos ofrecer. Soy capaz de diseñar una publici dad atractiva, pero como nunca he gestionado una posada, quizá tú...

-Serena, tranquilízate...

-Bueno, como nos vamos a Houston juntos, podremos hablar más detenidamente sobre el tema —dijo ella.

-Yo no voy -anunció Darien.

-¿No regresas a Houston? -preguntó ella con voz desmayada.

-Mina se ha ofrecido a llevarte a casa en su co che. Y yo he reservado billete para volar desde San Antonio a Chicago. Tengo que marcharme ya si no quiero perder el vuelo.

— ¿De veras? — Dijo ella volviéndose para hacer algo en la maleta-. Te vas a buscar a tu padre, ¿no? Es una buena noticia.

Él no estaba del todo seguro de lo que espe raba de ella, pero su serena aquiescencia lo mo lestó hasta límites insospechados. Quizá hubiera preferido unas lágrimas o una súplica para que se quedara con ella unos días más.

Pero sabía que esa muestra de debilidad no hubiera funcionado para ninguno de los dos. Separarse de ella ya era lo bastante duro como para, además, aderezarlo con una escena sensi ble. Y lo cierto era que, puesto que la separación era inevitable, lo mejor era zanjar el asunto lo antes posible. Por lo que parecía, ella debía es tar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —prosiguió Serena al cabo de unos instantes—. Me has salvado la vida... dos veces. Y me has en señado a pasármelo bien, a disfrutar de las flores al borde de la carretera y a buscar el mejor cebo vivo para pescar. Han sido auténticas lec ciones de aprendizaje. Gracias, Darien.

-Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo. Pero necesito cumplir mis planes... por mi ma dre.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

-Por descontado. Estoy impresionada por tu sentido del deber. Sabía que volverías a tus asun tos lo antes posible. Pero quiero decirte que te agradezco que te hayas retrasado tanto por mi causa. Has cambiado toda mi vida.

-Serena...

Pero antes de que él pudiera agarrarla para besarla apasionadamente, Mina entró con la silla de ruedas, acompañada de una enfermera. Darien ayudó a Serena a tomar asiento y la miró mientras se la llevaban por el pasillo. Ella iba con la barbilla bien alta y el rostro pálido.

Ante la puerta del ascensor, ella se volvió ha cia él.

-Gracias por todo, Darien. Jamás te olvidaré.

Después la metieron en el ascensor, se cerra ron las puertas y todo acabó.

-¿Darien? -indagó la voz de un hombre ma duro, devolviéndole a la realidad del bar de Chi cago en el que se encontraba, con una cerveza a medias.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a un hombre de pie junto a él. A un hombre que tenía los mismos ojos y la misma boca que él. Darien se con venció de que no era él mismo reflejado en un espejo al reparar en que aquel hombre tenía el pelo entrecano y grandes entradas en la frente. Sin embargo, el parecido bastaba para demos trar que compartían los mismos genes.

-¿Mamoru Jensen? -preguntó él sintiendo que la garganta se le quedaba seca mientras se ponía en pie.

-Sí, Darien. Está bastante claro que somos pa rientes, ¿no es cierto? — Dijo el hombre exten diendo la mano para estrechar la de su hijo-. Te guste o no, soy tu padre.

Darien le estrechó la mano y sintió la calidez de la piel de su padre.

-No..., no sé qué decir -farfulló Darien.

Su padre no dijo ni palabra, se limitó a soste ner su mano, escrutando el rostro de su hijo. Darien se dio cuenta de que Mamoru Jensen era tres o cuatro centímetros más bajo que él, pero tenía su misma constitución física. También se maravilló de lo exquisitamente vestido que iba, con un traje de diseño y una corbata elegante.

-Y no sé cómo llamarte -añadió Darien.

Su padre mostró una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

-Mamoru puede servir hasta que me conozcas mejor -dijo soltando la mano de Darien para darle un abrazo-. Pero... algún día... me haría muy feliz que me llamaras padre.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos -propuso Darien separándose de él.

-De acuerdo, hijo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Darien ya conocía los datos básicos de la histo ria. Sabía que Mamoru Jensen y Gala se habían casado hacía treinta y un años. Un año más tarde, habían tenido un hijo en Chi cago al que habían llamado Darien. Dos años más tarde, Mamoru había sido arrestado y decla rado culpable por la violación y el asesinato de la compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga de Gala. Mamoru había sido condenado a cadena per petua.

Pero, veinte años más tarde, las pruebas de ADN habían demostrado que el preso no era culpable.

-No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me sentí al recibir tu llamada telefónica esta mañana. Llevo ocho años buscándoos a ti a y tu madre. Desde...

-¿Desde qué te liberaron?

-Sí. Mis padres, es decir, tus abuelos, habían muerto antes de que se demostrara mi inocen cia. No podían darme datos sobre la fuga de Gala. Yo imaginé que habría vuelto a Texas, pero ése es un Estado muy grande -a Mamoru se le humedecieron los ojos-. Es duro para mí saber que Gala se vio obligada a esconderse por causa de las amenazas de mis padres. Yo sabía que ella no les gustaba, pero nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos como para contratar aboga dos y detectives para quitarle la custodia de su hijo mientras yo estaba en la cárcel -dijo meneando la cabeza con tristeza-. Supongo que me alegro de no haberlo sabido en vida de ellos. Hubiera sido muy difícil soportar las visitas fami liares. Y ahora me dices que mi querida Gala se ha ido para siempre. Es duro saber que nunca podré volver a arreglar las cosas con ella. Puede que me cueste trabajo hacerme definiti vamente a la idea -Mamoru miró a Darien y sus ojos volvieron a brillar-. Pero tú estás aquí. La última vez que te vi te estaba cambiando los pañales para enseñarte luego a chutar un balón. Y... ahora, te veo hecho un hombre, todo un ranger alto y fuerte. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Darien se acarició la barbilla como respuesta al cumplido. No sabía qué sentía exactamente, era complicado hacerse a la idea de tener un pa sado y una familia.

-¿Eres el presidente de tu propia empresa? -preguntó al fin.

-Sí. Mi abuelo creó la empresa hará unos se senta años. Cuando salí de prisión, me enteré de que mi padre me había dejado varios fondos de inversiones con mucho dinero. De modo que no necesito trabajar para vivir, pero jamás po dría estar inactivo, necesito contribuir a la eco nomía del país. Igual que tú contribuyes al cum plimiento de la ley. Quizá sea más importante lo que haces tú que lo que hago yo.

— ¿No guardas resentimiento contra las fuer zas de la ley por el trato injusto que recibiste?

-No -aseguró Mamoru meneando la cabeza-. Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en

Un mal momento. Todo el mundo realizó su tra bajo eficazmente con los medios de que se dis ponía en aquella época. Y ésa es nuestra obliga ción. Todos debemos hacer lo más correcto en toda ocasión -dijo antes de tomar la mano de Darien-. Pero, por favor, cuéntame cosas sobre tu madre. ¿Dónde habéis vivido durante todos es tos años? ¿Cómo ha sido vuestra vida?

-Ya te hablaré de nosotros más tarde -dijo Darien retirando la mano-. Primero quiero saber más sobre vosotros. ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Por qué os casasteis? ¿Cómo fue la relación de mis abuelos con ella?

Mamoru se relajó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Bien, empecemos por el principio. Gala era la chica más guapa que yo había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía el pelo de color negro y los ojos azules. Y unas piernas muy largas y un dulce balanceo de las caderas al andar.

Darien parpadeó. ¿Estaba ese hombre ha blando de su madre?

-Yo era estudiante del último curso en la uni versidad mientras Gala se mataba a trabajar en el bar del mismo centro docente y estudiaba con una mala beca -Mamoru hizo una pausa y son rió para sí.

Darien no sabía que su madre hubiera estu diado en la universidad.

-Pero... ¿por qué os casasteis? Hum... ¿fui yo... un accidente?

-No, hijo. Te deseábamos enormemente. Tardaste más de un año en nacer después de que nos hubimos casado —dijo apoyando los co dos sobre la mesa—. Nos casamos porque yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Al principio, antes de casarnos, teníamos unas peleas terri bles, los dos teníamos mucho carácter, pero con el paso de los meses, descubrimos que había muchas más cosas que nos unían que las que nos separaban. Era como si nos complementára mos a la perfección. Ella era mi media naranja. La pieza que faltaba en el puzzle de mi vida. Supe que jamás encontraría nada mejor —aña dió Mamoru sonriendo de nuevo-. Afortunada mente, tu madre acabó dándome la razón y nos casamos. Después tuvimos un hijo perfecto. Su memoria ha sido mi mejor compañía durante todos estos años.

-¿Aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo por ella?

—Siempre ha sido así —repuso él escrutando el rostro de su hijo-. Y creo que tú sientes lo mismo por una persona en particular, ¿no? Re conozco esa mirada enamorada en tus ojos.

-No importa lo que yo sienta-contestó Darien mesándose el cabello-. No funcionaría.

-Yo también pensé eso mismo en algún mo mento —dijo Mamoru, chasqueando la lengua—. Mis padres eran ricos y altivos, no podían soportar la idea de que yo fuera a casarme con alguien sin clase. Y también sabía que Gala no estaría dispuesta a aceptar a mi familia -dijo encogién dose de hombros-. Pero... estaba enamorada de mí y tenía el suficiente carácter como para defender su amor frente a cualquier contratiempo -Darien carraspeó y su padre lo miró-. ¿Te ama con tanta intensidad esa chica? -preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé... aún -repuso Darien finalmente.

Serena se apartó de la mesa donde había es tado estudiando los proyectos para la remodela ción de la casa de campo de Sequin con la in tención de convertirla en una posada. Al día siguiente la casa sería suya por fin, pensó con una mezcla de euforia y tristeza.

-Estoy lista para marcharme -dijo Mina apare ciendo por el dintel de la puerta.

-Ay, Mina..., voy a echarte tanto de menos -dijo Serena acercándose para abrazarla.

Las dos hermanas se habían pasado los dos últimos meses contándose la verdad la una a la otra. Serena ya sabía que el matrimonio de Mina había sido una farsa desde el principio. Le ha bía dolido que su hermana no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza en ella como para confiarle sus secretos más íntimos. ¿Qué clase de conse jera podía ser una mujer que no se había dado cuenta de los angustiosos problemas que había tenido su hermana?

Serena no sabía qué les depararía el futuro a ninguna de las dos. Pero estaba segura de que habían dejado bien atrás el dolor del pasado.

Desgraciadamente, parecía que las dos te nían más cosas en común de las que imagina ban. Ambas habían amado a hombres que no habían querido comprometerse con ellas. El no vio y verdadero amor de Mina había desapare cido cuando la familia se había trasladado a Houston. No se había sentido preparado para casarse con ella y la había dejado marchar. Al sentirse rechazada, se había casado con Jedite... para arrepentirse casi desde el primer mo mento.

Serena no podía creerse que hubiera podido mantenerse ajena al sufrimiento de su hermana durante tantos años. Se había reprendido a sí misma por haberse portado como una niña mi mada y sabía que se merecía todo el dolor que la vida fuera a poner en su camino. Y al ente rarse de que Mina seguía enamorada de su pri mer novio, también supo que la herida que la ausencia de Darien suponía seguiría siempre abierta en su corazón.

-Sólo estaré a dos horas de viaje -susurró Mina-. Y el servicio telefónico entre Sequin y San Antonio sigue en uso. Estaremos en con tacto -añadió con una sonrisa-, y seremos mejo res amigas que nunca.

-Sí, pero...

—Necesito hacerlo, Serena. Tengo que apren der a vivir lejos de tu influencia.

Serena sintió un dolor en el pecho y se volvió hacia su mesa de trabajo. El hecho de mar charse lejos de la familia para iniciar a solas una nueva vida entusiasmaba a su hermana. Y Serena debería estar tan contenta como ella, necesitaba disfrutar de un soplo de aire fresco en su existencia. Si no podía contar con Darien, lo haría ella sola.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Bajaré a ver quién es -dijo Mina poniéndose en marcha.

-Sea quien sea, dile que se vaya. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Tengo que hacer el equipaje.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la silla y abrió varios cajones de su mesa de trabajo. Esa tarde llegaría la furgoneta para hacer la mudanza. Apenas iba a llevarse cosas porque había comprado la casa con todos sus muebles. Se había sentido agrade cida al antiguo propietario por no haberse lle vado nada, casi todo lo que había en la casa pa recía pertenecer a ese lugar por derecho propio.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su despa cho la pilló por sorpresa. ¿Quién se habría atre vido a meterse en su casa cuando todos sabían lo ocupada que estaba?

Serena abrió la puerta de golpe, lista para abroncar a quien quiera que fuese. Pero se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando vio a Darien.

Ese maldito hombre había decidido presen tarse justo cuando ella estaba al borde de las lá grimas por la separación de su hermana.

-Serena...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó, irri tada-. ¿Me he olvidado de firmar algún papel? ¿Me necesita la policía para algo? -le increpó dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su mesa de trabajo.

Darien sintió un ataque de pánico. Había espe rado..., bueno, él había esperado que ella se alegrara de verlo... al menos un poco.

-No Serena. No hay papeles que firmar. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Hace más de tres semanas que no sé nada de ti -murmuró ella volviendo ligeramente la cabeza por encima del hombro-. Ni siquiera te has molestado en llamar para contarme que ha bías encontrado a tu padre. Tuve que ente rarme a través de Andrew -dijo dándose la vuelta de repente para mirarlo con los ojos entorna dos-. Y tampoco te ha interesado saber si había comprado la casa de Sequin o no. Para tu infor mación -añadió señalándolo con el dedo- el trato de compraventa se cierra mañana.

-Lo sé -dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se enfureció de tal manera que él hu biera podido jurar que si las miradas mataran, sería ya hombre muerto. Sin embargo, recono ció que estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me has estado espiando?

-Sí -admitió él con sencillez, acercándose a ella-. Te echaba de menos.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y él acercó una mano a su barbilla.

-He venido hoy porque sabía que mañana te mudarías. Y me preguntaba si necesitarías ayuda para remodelar la casa de Sequin.

Ella se limitó a quedarse quieta sin pronunciar palabra y él sintió otro súbito ataque de pánico.

-Formamos un buen equipo -prosiguió él- y me había planteado la posibilidad de conver tirlo en algo permanente.

-¿Permanente? ¿Quieres trabajar para mí?

Él sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Para ti. Contigo. A tu lado. Te necesito, Serena -él dudó durante un instante ya que ella se limitaba a mirarlo-. Adoro perderme en tus ojos -continuó tomándola por los hombros- y verlos brillar cada vez que aprendes algo nuevo. Te necesito para que aprendamos a reírnos jun tos. Y creo que me he acostumbrado a tus cam bios de humor, que me hacen sentirme más vivo. Te necesito a mi lado en la cama, en el trabajo..., en todas partes. Tú das sentido a lo me jor de mí mismo. Te amo, Serena. Estoy tratando de pedirte que te cases conmigo, que compartas mi vida, que formemos una familia juntos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -chilló ella con cierta histeria-. ¿Me amas?

-Te amo -repitió él-. Me enamoré de ti desde el mismo momento en que te vi en el vestíbulo del periódico antes de que empezara el tiroteo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con la garganta seca.

-No domino la palabra tan bien como tú —prosiguió él después de tragar saliva—. Pero si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que sabré demostrarte mi amor. Te repetiré que te amo to dos los días de nuestra vida, Serena.

-Yo... -ella empezó a desprenderse de sus brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus me jillas.

Él se sintió de nuevo presa del pánico.

-Serena, por favor. Nunca debí dejarte para irme a Chicago. Deseé miles de veces que estu vieras allí conmigo -dijo antes de tomar una am plia bocanada de aire-. Dime que te casarás conmigo. Dime que me amas.

Finalmente los ojos de Serena volvieron a la vida con todo su brillo y, súbitamente, lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te amo -dijo ella antes de echarse a reír-. Más que a nada en el mundo. Y sí, me casaré contigo.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró él antes de besarla prolongadamente con toda su alma.

-Me da la impresión de que te he estado es perando durante toda la vida, Darien. Eres mi complemento perfecto.

El la abrazo aún más fuerte, cerró los ojos y la besó en el cabello. Ella lo amaba. A pesar de su mal genio, ella lo amaba. Y Darien se sintió infini tamente aliviado y lleno de esperanza.

-A pesar de que nos parecemos demasiado en nuestro mal carácter y a pesar de que habrá momentos en que te sientas desgraciada por mi culpa, estoy convencido de que te quedarás con migo hasta el final de nuestros días. Te amo, mi querida rubia osada y obstinada.


End file.
